Introduction to the Wizard World
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: This is an AU/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. It does not follow canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite canon characters. HP/HG/SB UPDATED: 10/14/14
1. Chapter 1

Introduction to the Wizard World

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 550,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. I do have permission from PotterFanChuck to use his ideas and characters. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such, it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. This is a Harry/Hermione ship from the beginning, and it will not change. There will be strong language in places, therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories with clichés and Mary Sue, Peggy Sue or whatever, feel free to move on to one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on . I don't do angst having lived and seen enough of it for two life times. Yet every time I think I'm having it bad, I look around and find many others are having it worse.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§**_ _thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ **~Spells~** [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar

₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit. Time is based on a twenty four hour clock and dates are in the form of day, month, year.

**Chapter 1**

**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 15 May 2166**

One hundred eighty six-year old Harry James Potter leaned back and placed his feet on his large desk, then closed his eyes. Thinking back to the day he was introduced to the wizard world and before. _Damn it's been nearly 175 years._ He thought, _and I remember it as if it were yesterday._

**Meeting Hagrid**

"All these ruddy owls are your fault freak, get your ass in the bloody car now." Harry's Uncle Vernon shouted and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Yes sir," Harry replied lowering his eyes and wondering if he would be beaten. He had rarely been hit except by his fat cousin Dudley, but the verbal abuse was constant. Harry had no idea where they were going or why. He knew the arrival of owls carrying letters to him was extremely odd. He thought the easy solution would be to let him read the letter, and the owls would quit. Although his relatives would deny it, Harry was quite bright, smart enough to fake his grades, so he didn't do better than the baby whale.

That night Harry looked around the dirty hut he was in, thinking, _well this will be an unusual way to spend my eleventh birthday_._ They couldn't spend the night in a hotel it had to be on a ruddy rock a few hundred yards out in the ocean. Then add the storm that seems to be getting worse. Maybe one day I'll look back on this and laugh. One never knows I guess, strange things do happen around me. Or maybe being the smallest in class makes me an easy target._

Harry watched the watch, he had fixed the band on, after Dudley broke it. It counted down to midnight, and soon it would be 31 July 1991, and he would be 11 years old. In the dirt on the floor, he had drawn a cake with 11 candles, not that he would ever get one. At the stroke of midnight, he was jarred out of his musing.

BOOM, BOOM, Harry heard and saw the door shake. _Someone or something is trying to get in_,hethought.

BOOM, CRASH, Harry watched as the door fell in, and he saw the largest man he had ever seen. _The bloke must be nine or ten feet tall and weigh 350 or 400 pounds._ Harry thought.

"Sorry 'bout that," the big man said in a surprisingly kind way. He then looked at Dudley and said, "put on a bit of weight, since I last saw you Harry."

"I, I, I, I'm not Harry the freak is," Dudley stammered showing his fear in more ways than one. Harry thought he was about to piss himself and smiled internally.

The man looked around, saw Harry, and frowned. "Looking a bit peeked Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes sir, who are you?" Harry asked. He looked the man in the eyes and trying hard to not show fear.

"I'm Rebus Hagrid, Grounds Keeper and Keeper of the Keys at School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Just call me Hagrid like everyone does Harry."

"Enough of that rubbish, get out of here," an angry Vernon Dursley bellowed while shaking a shotgun.

Hagrid grabbed the gun and bent it in half then tossed it aside. He proceeded to tell Harry that he was a wizard and gave him a birthday cake slightly squashed. Even so, it was the first cake Harry had ever received, and he thanked Hagrid several times. Hagrid and Vernon argued over Harry's going to school until Vernon insulted the Headmaster, and Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail. The Dursleys left Harry alone with Hagrid after that. Harry agreed to go to school and Hagrid sent an owl, that he removed from a coat pocket, stating Harry accepted the invitation.

The next morning Hagrid took Harry to Diagon Alley to get his supplies. It took them nearly 30 minutes to get through the run-down old pub, called the Leaky Cauldron. A wide-eyed Harry was led to Gringotts Bank, where he got his second birthday surprise. He had a vault and money. Hearing it from Hagrid was one thing and seeing the key was quite another. The Goblin teller looked the key over and told them to step aside he needed to check on something. Hagrid frowned and watched the Goblin leave his station, and a dozen guards with spears surrounded them.

About five minutes later the teller returned with a regal looking Goblin and four more guards who made it clear they were looking for trouble. The other guards came to attention but kept their spears pointed at Hagrid and Harry.

"Mr. Hagrid I am Ragnok, Director of Gringotts Bank, and I have business with Mr. Potter. Go about your business and return in two hours." The gravelly voice was commanding, and indicated there was to be no argument.

"Professor Dumbledore said I must stay with the lad sir." Hagrid said, drawing himself up a bit taller.

"If you wish to start another war, you may try Mr. Hagrid. You are in Gringotts, and on Goblin Nation territory where I am the ruler. Do you understand the implication of that Mr. Hagrid?"

"Yes sir" Hagrid said dejectedly, knowing he had failed Dumbledore.

"Then go about your business, Mr. Dumbledore and I will converse about this later I am sure. Mr. Potter please come with me." Harry noticed the harshness in the first sentence Ragnok spoke and the softness when speaking to him. While the Goblins were different creatures, Harry felt safe for some reason so he followed Ragnok.

**Ragnok and Harry**

Ragnok, knowing the answer, asked, "Mr. Potter, how old are you?"

"I just turned 11 today sir," Harry said with pride.

"I see, have you been eating well. You seem small for your age?" Ragnok's tone indicated he wanted a truthful answer.

"No sir, I have never had enough to eat. Two pieces of dry toast for breakfast if I'm lucky, and a few table scraps for lunch and dinner." Harry's dejected voice replied.

"Mr. Potter there is something wrong here. The truth is I could invade your mind without asking your permission. However, I would rather you gave me permission. You sir, concern me greatly. I knew your parents well, and you are nowhere near the height and weight you should be based on your family history." Ragnok's kind voice seemed to flow over Harry.

"Will it hurt sir? I'm used to pain but would rather be prepared for it." Harry's small voice replied.

Ragnok locked his features not wanting to alarm Harry, "No Mr. Potter it will not hurt. It should feel like a warm breeze in your mind." Ragnok was able to say calmly with kindness. However, inside was a raging inferno waiting to be cut loose on those who had harmed this child.

"All right sir. But, would you mind calling me Harry? When you say Mr. Potter, I'm expecting to hear my father's voice." Ragnok heard the sadness in Harry's voice.

"I can do that Harry, and you may call me Ragnok instead of sir. If you looked into my eyes, it will make it easier for you. Would you like something to eat or drink first?" Ragnok asked, hearing Harry's stomach rumble.

"Please sir, Hagrid didn't seem to need breakfast and the Leaky Cauldron was busy. The people all wanted to meet me, and I still don't know why. Hagrid said I was famous but not what for." Harry stated quietly.

Ragnok wrote on a piece of strange paper and placed it in a tray. To Harry's surprise, it disappeared, _must be magic _he thought. A short time later, a tray appeared on a table. Ragnok indicated Harry should eat. Harry enjoyed his first full breakfast but could only eat two of the three eggs, one sausage, two strips of bacon, and a piece of toast. The orange juice was the best he ever drank. When he finished, Ragnok gently entered his mind. Harry felt the breeze but it was gentle and caring. However, when Ragnok finished there was no doubt, the goblin was furious.

"Harry there's a problem someone has tried to erase parts of your memory. Wizards think this can be done, but they are wrong. What really happens is the memory is encapsulated and made unavailable to the person. If you were physically stronger, I could remove the capsules, but in your current state that would be painful. What I suggest is that you let us heal your body. This may take months Harry. However, there is a solution for that also. Goblins have long been able to manipulate time and slow it down in certain areas. A year in that area is just an hour outside of it. I hope it will only take about three months and not cause you the pain of growing too fast. Harry this is your choice. I can and will advise you, but the choice must be yours." Ragnok said in a tone kinder than Harry had ever heard.

Harry trusted Ragnok and replied, "I'm willing to do what ever is needed Ragnok. The idea of someone messing with my mind makes me shudder and wonder what else they have done that I don't know about."

Ragnok smiled and told Harry he thought it was a wise choice. He took Harry to a nice cart. Harry was thrilled with the speed, and what he imagined a roller coaster was like as the cart plunged down and made high-speed turns. They slowed down, and Harry saw his first dragons. Ragnok explained they provided part of the security for high-security vaults. Harry decided he didn't have to worry about that, since he wasn't wealthy but had enough to go to school. They arrived at an underground town where he was led to a small building. Ragnok introduced him to three healers and explained that they would do a full physical workup. Then the healers would notify him when Harry was ready to have his memory restored.

The healers took Harry to a room and had him take all of his clothes off then lay on a soft bed. All Harry saw was that they ran a hand from his head to his feet. He did notice that they frowned then did the same two more times. He didn't notice the quill writing on a piece of parchment stating what they were seeing.

Harry was told he would need to take four potions. One would restore his bones another would take care of his internal organs. The third would take care of the malnutrition and cause him to grow while the last would put him to sleep. The head healer said this would be repeated until Harry's body was healed, and he was the proper height and weight.

Harry was three feet, ten inches tall and weighed 55 pounds. He should have been four feet, four inches tall and weighed between 75 and 80 pounds. These figures were averages so an inch or so either way in height was expected, as were four to six pounds difference in weight. It took four months inside the time slowing chamber and 20 minutes outside. The head healer sent a message to Ragnok stating that Harry was now four feet five inches tall and weighed 80 pounds and that was his normal size.

Ragnok entered the chamber with two Goblins and a human woman. The woman was an older lady who wore a monocle in her left eye.

"Harry how are you feeling," the concerned Ragnok asked.

"Better than I ever have Ragnok thank you for asking," Harry answered politely.

"Harry I would like you to meet Madam Bones the Director of the DMLE or Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You might compare her to a Muggle police commissioner. The other two are mind healers whose name translates to Samuel and Terrance. They will be removing the bindings on your memory. Madam Bones is here as a Ministry of Magic representative to ensure we do what needs done and nothing else. She will also act as a witness to insure your memory is not tampered with in any way. She may aid us in discovering who did this to you." Ragnok explained and paused to let Harry assimilate what he said before he continued.

"However, in order to accomplish all of this, we need to project your memories as the bindings are removed. For this, we ask your permission to project them. Harry healers are under oath not to reveal what they see. Obviously, Madam Bones is different if this becomes a criminal case, since she will prosecute the case and will need to use the memories to aid her in bringing whoever did this to justice. Once again, Harry this is a decision only you can make."

"Ragnok I agree to do whatever is necessary to bring whoever did this to me to justice. Please do what needs to be done." Harry answered, his anger showing that he felt violated.

"Harry the healers suggest we do this over two months in here and ten minutes outside. How many memories are freed, and the time between them will be determined by what they are and the effect they have on you." The concern in Ragnok's voice was obvious to all.

The healers were shocked, as Ragnok was known to have little caring for wizards, even young ones. Harry sat on the bed as the healers began their probe going back to the first encapsulation. They had told Madam Bones they could determine within a month or two when the memory was recorded by the mind. Once Harry went to school or saw a calendar, the dates would be much closer.

It took three months instead of two because of some of the horror the lad was put through. Madam Bones discovered several things, but two stood out. First, Sirius Black could not have betrayed the Potters because he was Harry's godfather and still lived. Second, it was Dumbledore who modified the boy's memory. The look on Ragnok's face told her the Goblin may take his own brand of justice out of Dumbledore's hide and would probably be willing to go to war to do that.

"Ragnok I realize this is an odd request, but would you teach Harry how to protect his mind and push these memories to the back of it?" She asked cautiously since if her request had ever been done it would be extremely rare.

"Madam Bones I was thinking along those lines, and we will do so if Harry agrees. But I think Rebus Hagrid is involved in this somehow, and I want to question him when he returns for Harry. You wizards may not be able to enter a half-blood giant's mind, but we damn sure can, and I will do so without hesitation. If he is innocent in this, he will be compensated for the invasion. But if he suspected what he was doing was wrong I'll turn him over to you for trial." Ragnok replied no longer trying to suppress his anger.

"I tend to agree with you Ragnok. Hagrid is a Dumbledore lap dog. He will do as he is ordered, even if he knows it is wrong. Minerva McGonagall should have been the one to show Harry the wizard world not Hagrid. Something is going on, and I don't like what it is. To me, it smells of a conspiracy to keep Harry weak and dependent on Dumbledore," her angry reply was forcibly stated.

"Madam Bones if Dumbledore enters Goblin territory he will be held until we discover the truth, and I will use any method necessary to find that truth." Ragnok stated with the power of the leader of a nation behind his words.

"I agree, but my first concern is young Harry. For now I'll go and do some investigation and may have a man to free that has been held far too long." She stated and left the chamber not bothering to hide her anger.

Harry lowered his eyes and asked, "Ragnok, do you think Hagrid meant to do me harm?"

Ragnok smiled and answered, "Harry from what I know of Rebus Hagrid, I think he is a large child. I doubt he would intentionally harm you. However, I think he owes Dumbledore something, and is easily used by what he sees as a great man and his savior. Harry if you admired your Queen would you do as she asked?"

"Yes sir" Harry answered without hesitation.

"I believe Hagrid sees Dumbledore in the same way you see Her Majesty. That is if you thought, the request was reasonable you would do your best to see it done. However, if you were asked to harm an innocent you wouldn't do that." Ragnok said kindly.

"Ok I see what you're saying. I know Hagrid loves magic but for some unknown reason he was expelled from school in his third-year Ragnok. He said Dumbledore got him his job, and he makes enough to get by. He never told me what happened, but it must have been bad."

"Harry there are two ways we can teach you to protect your mind. One is almost instantly but is weaker than the slower version. What you will be taught is how to detect the most subtle invasion and then how to protect your memory. Using the second method we can teach you how to trap the invader and make them wish they had never tried to invade your mind. This method also will allow you to send false memories to the invader and read his mind as well. Based on your power and determination it can take from three to six months." Ragnok said hoping Harry would take the longer method.

While Harry was thinking his choices over, Ragnok sent a message to his security chief stating if Dumbledore entered the Goblin Nation, he was to be detained. Ragnok knew the old man was in Paris and scheduled to return later this afternoon.

"Ragnok I think the longer method is the best, but I have a question."

"Harry you may ask me anything, and if I can accommodate you, I will."

"Since I could learn to defend my mind quickly could the same method be used to teach me Goblin customs, and the language as well as wandless magic? Hagrid said even if I have a wand, that I can't use it out of school until I'm 17 and considered an adult. Based on my memories if I'm forced to return to my relatives, I'm defenseless. They don't love me, and I don't love them. Based on what I saw I no longer call #4 Privet Drive, Little Winging home. It's not a home it's a bloody prison." Harry's words showed bravery but his body language indicated otherwise.

"Harry you are very different than most wizards. You're polite, humble, and sincere to us unlike many others. Once you have your shields in place, we will teach you our magic. If I may place my hands on your head, I'll teach you our customs and language now. This will help you learn our mind and wand-less magic much faster." Ragnok sang out with a huge smile, he liked this strange boy more every time he talked with him.

Harry reminded Ragnok more of Arthur Charlus Potter than James Harold Potter, the boy's father. James was courteous and polite, but this request would never cross his mind. Harry gave his permission to pass what Ragnok wanted him to know and the Goblin passed not only gobbledygook, and the Goblin customs, but much of their history as well. He left Harry with his new teacher, contacted his chief of security, and arranged for Harry to be taught by their best trainer and warrior.

**Gringotts, Hogwarts, and the Ministry **

In the Headmaster's office at School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, several instruments had begun to fail. They measured the status of one Harry James Potter and the wards placed on his home. Some monitored his health while others tracked his location and use of magic. One showed his magical strength, and another indicated his potential strength. The ward monitors showed the status of the wards, including the blood ward. These were the normal wizard repelling, anti-Portkey, anti-Apparition, and other protection wards. Then there were the compulsion wards to ensure the boy was never loved or treated well.

It was into this mess that Ragnok had sent his number-one curse breaker and warder. Muggles couldn't see them as they inspected the wards and wrote their report. Suddenly the blood ward fell taking the others with it leaving the house like any other in the neighborhood. The two goblins departed for the bank, finished their reports, and forwarded them to Ragnok.

-O-O

At the Ministry Amelia Bones, was furious for several reasons. First was the way Harry Potter had suffered. That was closely followed by the status of Sirius Black, whom she thought to be an innocent man incarcerated in the hellhole known as Azkaban. She decided to use only those she could trust that had no connection or faith in Dumbledore as a god or super being. She told her secretary, she wanted to speak to Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Nashira Thomas immediately. The two Aurors reported within three minutes.

"Auror Thomas I'm going to put up a silencing charm while I talk to Auror Shacklebolt, I'll do the same for you when we speak. The charm looked like a bubble that covered Madam Bones and Kinglsey Shacklebolt. Nashira Thomas pulled her Auror manual from her robes and leafed through it while the Director talked with the senior Auror. Madam Bones face took on an we're here to do important business look.

"Kingsley what is said here stays here," Amelia said in a business-like tone.

"Yes Ma'am."

"What is your honest opinion of Albus Dumbledore?"

"I don't think he sees the trees for the forest. I believe his grand plan to redeem the unredeemable cost us far too many good men and women. Personally, I wouldn't follow the old bastard to lunch and definitely not into battle. He has at least two too many jobs and is stretched so thin he doesn't know if he's come from someplace or going there." Kingsley said with passion and fire.

"If given a chance to pull him down from his high chair would you take it?" she asked in as softer tone.

"Oh, hell yes Director. That man is so full of himself that he thinks the world needs him as their leader."

"Very well you may get the chance to help bring him down. One last question what is your opinion of the Goblins?"

"They're different from us but not in a bad way. They deserve more respect than most of us give them. One on one, I doubt many wizards would stand a chance against a Goblin. They're obviously a profit-driven race but fair and look for win-win situations. We trust them with our money but not as individuals, which doesn't make much sense to me. I may not get along with an individual Goblin but not because he was a Goblin. An ass is an ass regardless of his race." Kingsley stated.

"Good man, now I need to ask the same of Nashira Thomas." Amelia Bones said and took the ward down. And motioned for Thomas to come and sit at her desk and Amelia put the wards back up.

"Nashira what is said here stays in this room."

"Yes Madam Bones."

"I'm going to ask you several questions, and you will answer them honestly including those that require your opinion." Amelia Bones stated then paused for an answer.

"Of course Madam Bones."

"The only effect these questions will have is if you qualify for a special duty. Either way it will not change your status since it's just another duty."

"I understand."

"What is your honest opinion of Dumbledore?"

"He's an old bastard who should retire and give the world a break. He rules the wizard world behind the scenes and can't see individuals only what he sees as the big picture. He claims he does everything for the 'greater good' but can't explain what that greater good is and how it relates to the rest of us. He has too much information he refuses to share or listen to ideas that are not in line with his. Not even bloody Merlin would take on the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwump positions. Each of those is or should be full time jobs, and that doesn't consider the potential of a conflicts of interest.

I agree that he is a powerful wizard and defeated Grindlewald nearly 50 years ago. Mum and Dad think he goes too easy on the Death Eaters, saying they can be redeemed is bullshit in my opinion. A leopard doesn't change its spots and a rapist and murderer will do it again if give the opportunity. Death Eaters are animals and rabid ones at that and they should have been put down permanently." Nashira stated hotly and with venom in her voice. Amelia Bones had asked for an honest opinion and got what she asked for.

"Nashira what's your opinion of the Goblins?" Amelia asked and received an opinion similar to Kingsley's.

Amelia took the ward down then placed it on the four walls and asked Kingsley to join them. She laid out her concerns and told them what she wanted, she noticed Nashua's eye light up at the mention of Sirius Black then remembered he was her distant cousin.

"Nashira will you have a problem with this because you and Sirius are related?" Madam Bones asked softly.

"Other than working harder, it's absolutely not a problem. I never thought he was guilty, and you're giving me an opportunity to fulfill a dream and one of the reasons I joined the corps Ma'am. I also have no problem working the graveyard shift when many around here are napping or away from their station bullshitting. At least here in our department we have things to keep us busy."

Amelia Bones looked at Kinglsey Shacklebolt, and he nodded indicating what she said was true. Those words could take a back burner because they help them in their mission.

-00-00

He was in the second month of slow time when Harry built his mindscape which Sharptooth said was the most difficult part. The first month had been learning to detect the most subtle probes seeking his thoughts and memories. Harry's mindscape looked like a castle complete with turrets and towers. Below the castle in vaults like those he had seen on his way to the chamber were his memories. The most important ones were in the lowest level protected by wards and dragons.

The outside of the castle was a threatening place and the closer you got to the castle the more dangerous it was. The first sign of defense was a simple warning sign stating to continue you did so at your own peril. If you continued, you ran into walls that looked like a child had built them. Of course, Harry was a child, and they served the purpose of giving the attacker confidence he or she was dealing with the mind of a child who was learning Occlumency.

Once you breeched the last wall the castle and land around it slowly lifted from its anchors and began to float higher and higher. If you turned back, all you would see was a void and no way to leave except through it. To continue forward was worse but there was no indication of that fact. After you worked your way through a maze, you had to round a corner, which caused you to face large green eyes reflected from a mirror. These were not Harry's eyes but the eyes of a basilisk that petrified you.

Once petrified your mind was returned to your body and was useless until you were given the mandrake potion to free both your body and mind. If you found a way around the mirror, you came face to face with a Hungarian Horntail dragon. Should you turn around to run, you faced another Horntail and both were nesting females the most dangerous of beasts.

Harry told Sharptooth what his mindscape was like and the Goblin taught him how to take a guest with him to view his protections. Harry gave his teacher a tour then led him back to the entry.

Sharptooth smiled at the young human saying, "Harry, I have never seen anything like that especially the detail from one so young."

Harry explained, "Sharptooth, my escape from the Dursleys involved a lot of reading which I enjoyed. I enjoyed stories of King Arthur and Merlin as well as the Lord of the Rings and Star Wars."

"Harry I have taught you what I can, and you have mastered the art of probing other's minds, so they can't detect you. We have worked on your physical shape, and you're stronger than when we started. My father Sharpaxe will join us tomorrow to teach you wandless magic. He will teach you how to fight hand to hand. He will also probably measure your power and teach you how to enhance it without straining yourself. Harry he is our best and fiercest warrior and not one to trifle with. I will stay and aid him and help you as well, are you all right with that?"

"Of course Sharptooth I think of you as a friend and enjoy your company. Besides you have taught me a lot it would have taken me years to learn on my own."

"Thank you Harry. I also consider you a friend. Did the healers tell you that they removed a piece of Voldemort's soul from you that was draining your magic?"

"Yes, but I filed that away and haven't thought much of it. Is it important?" the curious young boy asked.

"The soul contains memories that may have passed to you Harry. This could be very important you should take the time at least to view them. You could learn something important that may help you in the future. You know how to do this, so I will leave you for awhile and write my report to Ragnok." Sharptooth said and left Harry wondering what could be important, but he knew there was only one way to find out.

Harry went into his mindscape and went straight to the vault containing Voldemort's memories. He sorted through them and some of what he found almost made him physically sick. Two things came to mind. One was he needed to contact Ragnok, and the other was he wanted to meet this Snape character that set him and his parents up. He left his mindscape totally pissed off.

"Sharptooth I need to see Ragnok as soon as possible. Voldemort isn't dead." An angry Harry said.

"What? How?" Sharptooth asked his voice showing his shock.

"He made soul containers out of a diary, a ring, a cup, a locket, and a tiara or diadem. He had a knife with him and meant to use me to make another. So part of his soul may have latched onto me to survive." Harry said and shuddered.

Sharptooth sent a message to Ragnok saying Harry needed him, as soon as he was available. Ragnok and Sharpaxe arrived within ten minutes. Harry explained what he had discovered.

"The diary was given to Lucius Malfoy. The cup was given to Bellatrix Lestrange, and the ring was hidden in his grandfather's hut a man by the name of Marvolo Gaunt. The locket is in a cave protected by zombies he called Inferi and a poisonous potion that must be drunk. The tiara is in Hogwarts in a room on the seventh floor called the Come and Go room. He walked three times in front of a wall thinking of a place to hide things, and a door appeared. The wall is directly across from a tapestry of dancing trolls I believe he called them." Harry told the two goblins.

"Harry, can you find out where the cave is. These horcruxes must be destroyed as soon as possible." Ragnok asked showing his concern.

"I'll have to go deeper into his memories. He first went to the cave when he was about ten and at the orphanage." Harry said picking up on the goblin's concern.

"Harry, take your time. I need to contact Madam Bones. Sharpaxe, look at the Gaunt's old records and locate their last home. Sharptooth I want the Lestrange vault inspected, and that cup found. Once it's found, strip it of any dark objects then turn the vault over to young Harry. Furthermore, lock down the Malfoy vault and search it for a diary horcrux. Tell Griphook to find all the Lestrange and Malfoy accounts, including foreign Muggle ones. I also want twelve warriors to accompany Madam Bones and me to Hogwarts with her Aurors. Harry I'll send our best trainer to get you started on wandless magic while Sharpaxe and Sharptooth attend to their duties."

Harry watched a king in action calling out orders knowing they would be followed without hesitation. Harry decided he needed to learn how to choose faithful friends and leaders of others. Harry went into his lotus position and meditated looking deep into Tom Marvolo Riddle's memories, and then he found it. They were at a place called Kirkcudbright Bay, and it was Southwest of Castle Douglas, and on the north side of the bay near a point. He hoped that would give them enough information. Harry decided to read the book Sharpaxe had given him on wandless magic, it paid to read ahead.

Ragnok's office became a busy place, especially when Madam Bones came in with two Aurors. Ragnok made a decision, an unpopular one and one he didn't want to do but there was no choice.

"Madam Bones I have information of a very sensitive and highly dangerous nature. I'm sorry, but I must ask each of us to vow that what is said between us stays between us and us alone. This information if it got out could destroy the world, not only ours but the Muggles as well. I swear on my life and magic what is discussed about certain dark items in this room will remain in this room forever. So I say, so it shall be."

Madam Bones followed by Kinglsey Shacklebolt and Nashira Thomas made the same oaths, although after hearing what Ragnok had to say they wished they were anywhere but in his office.

"There are two I need your help with, Malfoy and Hogwarts. The cup in the Lestrange vault was definitely a horcrux and had Voldemort's magical signature as well as a piece of his soul. Is Harry's or my word good enough to get a warrant to search Malfoy Manor? Based on what we found in the Lestrange vault the treaty of 1238 gives us the right to inventory all suspicious vaults. We are using that to search all suspected Death Eater vaults. If not I'll use the treaty of 1398 to search specifically for a horcrux, but that is a last resort."

"I'll take your evidence to Croaker, since he's the acting Chief Warlock and hates Malfoy. He has a subtle way of saying 'Imperiuse Curse my ass' when he's near Malfoy. He hopes one day that Malfoy will draw his wand against him."

"Thank you Madam Bones, I'll get Dumbledore secured here later today when I take Hagrid prisoner for awhile. He has something Dumbledore wants so he will rise to the bait. I hate to dump this on you, but I believe it was necessary." Ragnok said in a voice and demeanor showing his sadness and hesitation to share this information with them.

"Ragnok you did what you had to, just as I would have shared it with you. We know a lot more now than we did earlier and can make good plans to be ready if Voldemort returns." Amelia Bones told the Goblin kindly and offered her hand. Then the three wizards left his office deep in thought.

Hawkclaw, Harry's new trainer had three months to get the lad up to speed on basic wandless casting. He thought, at least Harry had no bad habits or wand usage to fight his way past.

Harry proved eager to learn and didn't tire easily either. Hawkclaw found the boy to have quick reflexes and good eyesight. Harry's stinging hex packed a punch, so he had power. At the end of week three, he was levitating and moving various items into the path of Hawkclaw's stinger. During week four he had learned the disarming charm and paid the price of being stung when he used it at the wrong time. Hawkclaw now had Harry working on basic shields and shifting from one spot to another. Harry for some strange reason called it fading because he disappeared just before he moved from one place to another. The goblin equivalent to disillusionment was stronger and more effective wandlessly than with a wand. At the end of the three months Hawkclaw would be able to report to Sharpaxe that Harry would need to be evaluated before going further.

Once their time was up, Hawkclaw took Harry to Ragnok's office for lunch. When they arrived at the office, Hawkclaw excused himself to find Sharpaxe. Harry told Ragnok what he discovered about the cave being near Kirkcudbright Bay, Southwest of Castle Douglas, and on the north side of the bay near a point. Ragnok brought out some detailed maps and marked two points of interest. He told Harry if his team got within a mile of the horcrux, they could locate it. Harry told Ragnok how the locket was protected and about a boat and to make it rise.

Ragnok laughed heartily and told Harry, "Tom Marvolo Riddle is a fool Harry. His traps are only for adult wizards not others. The boat, Inferi, and the wall he erected will not recognize us, and that we have magic. A powerful freezing charm on the lake and the Inferi are useless. The only difficult part will be draining the potion, unless we can find the ever-filling source. You can conjure a cup and water but not a complicated potion. Magic has laws just like nature and those cannot be broken."

They ate lunch, and Harry tried some of the spicy goblin food. Ragnok smiled when flames came from Harry's nostrils. Harry wasn't as sure that it was funny. When Ragnok showed him the memory, he decided he looked funny with flame shooting from his nose.

Right after lunch Ragnok was told Hagrid was in a holding cell and bellowing that he must talk to Dumbledore. Ragnok told the guard to let Hagrid send the old wizard a message and to prepare to lock down the bank. He called for Sharptooth and told him where he wanted his invisible guards stationed.

At 1022h, Hagrid walked into the bank expecting to see Harry. He had been honest with himself and was concerned about the boy. He looked like an eight-year-old not and 11 years old. Hagrid was ushered into the bank being told Harry was with healers. The next thing he knew he was in a holding cell, and his umbrella was gone. Hagrid started yelling. He needed to see Dumbledore.

"Mr. Hagrid I am called Sharptooth. I have parchment and quill for you to write your Headmaster. You are being held for aiding in the child abuse of one Mr. Harry James Potter. Goblins treat all children with honor, and hold abusers accountable Mr. Hagrid. Shortly, you will be questioned, and it is in your best interest to answer honestly and to withhold nothing."

"I did nothing to Harry but take him to his Aunt and Uncle's under Dumbledore's orders, so he could be properly protected. I haven't seen him until last night when I was told to find him and give him his school letter and bring him to Diagon Alley for his supplies."

"So you were instrumental in sending Mr. Potter to where he was starved, treated worse than a house elf, and severely beaten multiple times Mr. Hagrid."

"No," the frightened half giant said, "Dumbledore, said he would be loved and protected. I thought he was a little small for his age, but some children have growth spurts later than others do. Every time, I asked Dumbledore how he was doing, I was told his childhood was normal. And that the wards protecting him ensured he was safe and well cared for." The fear was now angst hoping he hadn't helped Harry be hurt.

"Why didn't he go to his godfather as his parents wanted?"

"Dumbledore said Sirius couldn't protect him and was single. He told me Harry needed the influence of a mother and father, not a jokester like Sirius. I thought this was odd, since Dumbledore and I was both at the christening when Sirius took his oath, as did Alice Longbottom. I still don't know how Sirius could be alive after breaking that oath, unless he is a powerful dark wizard." An almost sobbing Hagrid answered.

"Perhaps he didn't break the oath Mr. Hagrid." Sharptooth said, he had all he needed to know. "I will report what you said to my superior Mr. Hagrid but know this, Harry was abused, and in another year would have been beyond help. His life span would have been severely limited and probably would not live to reach fifty." He was glad Hagrid was concerned for Harry and had only followed Dumbledore's orders because of his faith in the man and concern for his job.

"Minerva said they were the worst sort of Muggles. Dumbledore should have listened to her." Hagrid moaned and sat on the stone bed holding his head in his hands like a broken man.

Dumbledore had a lot to answer for Sharptooth thought as he made his way to Ragnok's office stopping to send Hagrid's message to Dumbledore. Amelia Bones stepped out of the floo and joined Sharptooth in his walk to Ragnok's office.

In the office, Amelia Bones listened to Sharptooth's report, "Chief Ragnok, Mr. Hagrid did take Mr. Potter to the Dursleys on the orders of Dumbledore and having been told it was the safest place for the boy. He was guaranteed by Dumbledore that the child would be well cared for and needed both a father and mother to guide him. He seems to care a great deal for young Harry and couldn't believe Lord Black could betray the Potters and keep his life.

His failing is one of having too much faith in Dumbledore and following his boss without questioning Dumbledore's decisions. He owes a lot to Dumbledore for getting him his position at Hogwarts. He was innocent of the charges of opening the Chamber of Secrets 50 years ago."

"Madam Bones I think we'll hold him as bait for Dumbledore, and then release him unless you wish otherwise." Ragnok said in a flat tone, his dislike for Dumbledore unsaid but growing.

"I think the poor soul is punishing himself more than we could ever wish to." Madam Bones said sadly, she liked Hagrid knowing him as a gentle giant among men.

"Sir there is one other thing, a Minerva told Dumbledore that the Dursleys were the worst sort of Muggles indicating to me Dumbledore was warned about them."

Ragnok looked to Amelia Bones, who said, "Minerva McGonagall, and Dumbledore's Deputy Headmistress. She probably did all she could do if Dumbledore had his mind made up. The man listens to no one even if the advice is the best option. Knowing her if she had seen Harry's condition, she would have hexed Dumbledore in the bank and to hell with what you would have done to her. If she gets her ire up Dumbledore may win the battle, but he damn sure would know he had been in a fight for his life."

"Sounds like a wonderful woman to me," Ragnok chuckled breaking the growing tension. He looked at Harry and said, "Harry you will not be going back to the Dursleys, I offer you asylum and will educate you here before I allow you to go back to the abuse."

"Thank you Ragnok, I accept your offer sir." Harry stated then smiled.

"Harry you may have another option. Your godfather was sent to prison without a trial, and that will be rectified within a week. Ragnok, I have the warrants we discussed and Croaker will join us when you're ready to serve them. I also got one to search Hogwarts with your team and Croaker. If you take Dumbledore, Croaker issued an open warrant for him that gives you the right to capture and try him. He's covering the Ministry in the press, and smoothing the way for the uneducated wizard with respect to Goblin treaties," She said with a huge smile.

"It seems our bait was taken as Dumbledore is approaching. Madam Bones if you would like to watch stand in front of the portrait on the left side of my door. Harry you can join me if you wish, or stay here it's your choice."

"I'll come. I want to see the man that caused me so much pain Ragnok."

Harry, Ragnok, Sharptooth, and 11 guards left Ragnok's office for the lobby as the bank was quietly locked down, and customers moved to safety. The first thing Harry saw when they entered the lobby was an old man wearing hideous purple robes. His white hair and beard reached his waist. Harry's first impression was not a good one.

"Ah young Harry come with me please," the old man cooed.

"No, I don't know you who ever you are."

"I'm the Chief Warlock and leader of the light, now do as your told boy."

"No, you've told me nothing, and I have no reason to go with an old man I don't know." Harry shouted back.

Dumbledore slid his wand into his hand but before the hand could close around it, it sailed into Harry's left hand. Harry held it by the tip and offered it to Ragnok.

"No Harry, you won it it's now yours. We do not use wands, and it's against wizard law and our treaties for us to do so. Wrap your hand around the handle and see how it feels but please keep it pointed down."

Harry did as Ragnok said and when his fingers met his palm around the wand, he felt warmth travel up his arm to his core and the wand seemed to hum to him. He felt powerful but normal somehow almost as if he had met a match, and the wand was made for him. What the others saw was magic flow between the wand and the boy as the wand became his without question.

"Harry, return my wand please."

"No it says it belongs to me, and you are evil."

"Guards arrest Dumbledore for drawing a wand against the leader of the Goblin Nation. Take him to the lowest holding cell. He will be tried according to our treaties with the wizards, which is at our convenience wizard. As Chief Warlock, you should have known not to attempt to draw a wand in the bank and especially in my presence." Ragnok stated relishing in the fact Dumbledore made what was happening easy and much more lawful from the Goblins point of view.

Sharptooth was beaming with pride in Harry, and got one dig in at Dumbledore when he asked, "Wizard how does it feel to be disarmed by an 11-year-old boy trained by this Goblin?"

"You'll find I have much power in the wizard world Goblin," Dumbledore said smugly.

"You're not in the wizard world, wizard. Here you're just another proud wizard with few rights. Guards take this trash from the lobby and resume business as normal," Ragnok's commanding voice said.

Surrounded by spears pointing from his waist to his neck Dumbledore was led away knowing that he was in deep shit having made a stupid move attempting to draw his wand in the bank. He would have to use his political knowledge to get out of the mess he had created. He couldn't understand how Harry was so healthy and strong. He was concerned all his plans for the boy were for naught but that just couldn't be. He was the only one who should lead the boy to his destiny. Well at least Cornelius Fudge would push for an early trial and attempt to get him released to the Ministry.

Meanwhile, Ragnok was telling Harry, "You have excellent reflexes Harry. You beat my men into action against a very powerful wizard, Young Warrior, and I thank you."

They talked as they walked back to Ragnok's office to meet a smiling Amelia Bones.

"I can see the headlines now Harry, the Boy Who Lived, takes down the most powerful Wizard," Amelia Bones said still smiling.

"Madam Bones, who is the boy who lived?"

"I'm so sorry Harry, I forget how little you know. The press has called you that for nearly ten years. The curse Voldemort used against you and your parents was the Killing Curse, and no one has ever been hit with it and lived except you. It gave you that scar, and the reflecting curse stopped Voldemort and blew away your bedroom." Amelia Bones said sorrowfully.

"That's alright Madam Bones. I don't remember being called that ever before. But how could I do anything but mess my nappies. If my Aunt was correct, I was only fifteen months old at the time. My Dad or Mum must have done something to protect me or something else happened that night. I sometimes dream of a green light but that's all I know about it."

_The Killing Curse is the only green curse_, thought Amelia but said nothing.

"Well I guess I don't need to buy a wand now that I have this," Harry said.

"Harry you can carry that wand because you won it, but you aren't supposed to use it since it has no trace on it. All student wands are registered with the Ministry to detect underage use of wands during times away from school except Hogsmeade. So you still need to get another wand, and if I might I would also suggest a different style of clothing as well."

"Those are his cousin's hand me downs Amelia. We'll get him taken care of shortly I assure you. You do realize that if his family ring fits him, he will be the head of the House of Potter and can use magic anyplace an adult can. While not a full adult he still will have certain rights under your laws," Ragnok stated firmly.

Harry looked up at the ceiling and mumbled something.

"Share those words with us, please Harry," Ragnok said kindly.

"I just said I have so much to learn, and so little time to do it, and that my relatives are right I'm not normal." Harry replied sadly.

Ragnok replied, "You may not be normal, but you certainly are not abnormal Harry. Many young people find themselves in your situation as head of a house at a young age. We will help you learn so that when it is time to assume your role in the wizard world you'll be prepared. In the meantime, you need to concern yourself with being a young wizard. You need to learn to find good friends, and to have a fine time while growing up. These are the things you have missed in your life, and that wasn't your fault. You have made more friends here than most other wizards make in a lifetime, Harry. I offer you the opportunity to remain here with us as my ward while you learn."

Amelia's eyes shot open so wide her monocle fell out. "Harry in my life time I have never heard of this honor being offered another wizard," She stated showing her awe at the offer.

[It my pleasure to accept the honor Ragnok, I hope I can become worthy of it.] Harry said in the Goblin tongue surprising Amelia even more.

Ragnok filled out a piece of parchment and signed it then handed it to Amelia, who added her signature and passed it to Harry and showed him where to sign after explaining that it made him Ragnok's ward and allowed him to live as such.

"What about my godfather?"

"Harry he can visit anytime he wishes and be involved in your life. But the place he's been in is horrible, and it will take time for him to recover before he can help you. And before you ask, his situation is different from yours and the time chamber would not help him, and could even harm him." Ragnok lamented knowing how curious Harry was about Sirius.

"Harry he will have to go to the wizard hospital St. Mungos for several months. But as soon as he is able we will let you visit him." Amelia added also sadly, Sirius had worked for her, and she would be surprised if he wasn't mentally beyond help.

"Ragnok I just thought of something. While I was going through Voldemort's memories looking for the horcruxes he mentioned Peter Pettigrew as the one who betrayed my parent and spied on something called the Order of the Phoenix. If he can be caught it might help Sirius Black."

"We will check that out, Harry thank you," Amelia Bones said smiling at the youngster. Silently, she was cussing Sirius for killing Pettigrew, even if he had reason to.

Sharpaxe returned and handed Ragnok a ring. In gobbledygook, Ragnok told Sharpaxe what Harry did to Dumbledore.

Sharpaxe smiled and said, "My Young Warrior couldn't wait for me to capture his first wizard. I will have to evaluate what my son has taught you I see. Since you provided the information for us to destroy the abomination this ring now belongs to you Young Warrior wear it proudly."

Sharpaxe handed Harry the ring, and suggested he place it on his left index finger. Amelia was surprised when the ring glowed and shrunk to fit Harry. Then Harry stiffened, and magic filled the room. A parchment appeared on Ragnok's desk.

"The rightful heir of Slytherin has been found by the right of the blood of a minor house and the defeat of the heir who attacked a family member. Let it be known by all Harry James Potter-Slytherin is the heir." Ragnok read to the others as Harry woke back up.

"Wow that was awesome. Tom Riddle was an idiot. He used this ring for a horcrux rather than to open Slytherin vault. Once he did that he lost his rights as the heir of Slytherin and control of Sadie." Harry said almost bouncing in his chair.

"Who is Sadie," three voices asked.

"She is my basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and guards Hogwarts or did until Riddle took control of her and caused her to kill a student. I need to tell her it's not her fault but his, so she can return to her duties as a guardian of the school and will be harmless to the students. I can speak to snakes and freed one at the zoo in London in June." A hyper Harry replied.

Amelia shook her head while Ragnok and Sharpaxe chuckled.

"Harry no one controls a basilisk and depending on her age, she may be rather large," Amelia replied but had to grin at the happy boy.

"Salazar Slytherin raised her as a pet and taught her to guard the school, and she is to obey the heir if he or she speaks parsel. The ring says that because I now wear the ring Riddle has lost any control he had over her. The idiot didn't even ask her name, or if she had one and that is how she will recognize me as the heir because I know her name." Harry said gleefully.

They were interrupted by a knock on Ragnok's office door.

"Enter"

"Chief Ragnok we have the locket, and the Inferi have been destroyed." The Goblin warrior said and handed Ragnok a locket.

"Salazar's locket," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter I am Sharpclaw and that is still a horcrux. We couldn't get it open, and it may have to be destroyed."

"Please call me Harry and I can open it. It takes a parselmouth to do it."

"Let's take this abomination to the chamber. I want a dozen shields around my ward and the rest of you to destroy the spirit when he opens the locket. Harry I'll be at your side son."

"Oh shit!" Harry exclaimed.

End of Chapter 1

25


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction to the Wizard World

**See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer, money, time, dates, and other information**

**From the end of chapter 1:** _"Let take this abomination to the chamber. I want a dozen shields around my ward and the rest of you to destroy the spirit when he opens the locket. Harry I'll be at your side son."_

"_Oh shit!" Harry exclaimed._

**Chapter 2**

"Harry, son what is it?" Ragnok asked the concern in his voice surprising Sharpclaw.

"I missed a horcrux Ragnok at least possibly. Tom created the diary in the Chamber of Secrets and unknown to him Gryffindor's shield was in the corner near where he split his soul."

"You're suggesting there may have been leakage because it was the largest split son?"

"Yes, unless Tom noticed the shield, it should still be there. But it bothers me that he didn't know about that or about me. I'll have to spend more time with his memories, but they make me feel older as I view them, since they aren't mine." Harry reported unable to hide the worry showing on his face.

Their trip to the chamber was short and successful. Harry simply said '_**open**_'__in parsel and the locket sprung open and the curse breakers never gave the soul a chance. The scream they heard would be remembered for quite awhile. Everyone who left the chamber knew Tom Marvolo Riddle feared death. Harry asked for and was granted permission to use his wand, and he wrote in fiery letters Tom Marvolo Riddle then changed that around to read I am Lord Voldemort.

"In French Voldemort roughly translates to 'flight from death'," Harry added in a solemn tone surprising most of the goblins and Amelia Bones.

"Harry how did you know that and to use your wand to write in fire?" Amelia asked softly.

"It was in one of his memories I saw, and remember Madam Bones," Harry replied in his solemn voice.

"Harry, cheer up son, we have destroyed three of those abominations, and it's not even 1300h yet." Ragnok said and patted the Young Warrior on the back.

"Thank you Ragnok but he still needs to be found and destroyed after the last soul part is removed from its horcrux. And there is a prophecy that we need to hear," A dejected Harry said.

"A prophecy can mean many things Young Warrior and few can be figured out until they have come to pass," Sharpaxe stated in his monotone voice.

"A man named Severus Snape overheard one given to Dumbledore that started out, _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies._ This Death Eater didn't hear it all before he was thrown out of the Hogs Head Pub. But I was born on 31 July, as you know, and that is the seventh month."

"Alright Harry, now listen closely ok? First, you vanquished him on 31 October 1981, and you were instrumental in vanquishing three of his soul pieces already. Plus you had help vanquishing those abominations. Nothing says you must do this, or do it alone. You have the Chief of the Goblin Nation as a guardian and the Director of the DMLE behind you with those resources. What I'm telling you is that we are well on our way to taking him out for good. I'm working on some things to further that, and I'm sure Ragnok is doing the same."

"Dumbledore may keep people in the dark and not share information, but I am not Albus bloody Dumbledore, and neither is Ragnok. You have already done more in a day than Dumbledore did in fifteen years. You have two races cooperating for the first time in nearly a thousand years. Sharpaxe gave you an appropriate name calling you Young Warrior. I'm proud to know you Harry James Potter, just as I was proud to serve with your father and Sirius Black." Amelia said with a fiery passion.

"Harry, Amelia is correct my son. You are not in anything alone, and in time you will realize that. Unfortunately, the way you were raised has not given you the experience to see what we say is true. Rest assured Young Warrior, we will do our best to correct that upbringing. Now I believe it is time to go to Hogwarts. It seems Mr. Croaker has arrived in the lobby. Take my hand and shift or fade me there please." Ragnok said and smiled at his ward.

Harry took Ragnok's hand and concentrated on the lobby, and they disappeared without a sound. Sharpaxe held his hand out to Amelia, and she took it and appeared in the lobby just behind Ragnok and Harry.

"Good afternoon Croaker, meet my ward Harry Potter, whom we call Young Warrior." Ragnok said with a toothy grin.

"Ah yes Ragnok you wasted no time doing that. It is a story I would like to hear over dragon steak. My treat of course, but I understand we have some nasty business to attend to. Amy, Mr. Black is in St. Mungos and is in surprisingly good shape." Croaker said smiling at the group. Then he turned to Harry and stuck out his hand and said, "It is my pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. I'm called Croaker, and I am head the Department of Mysteries where we only use one name."

Harry took the hand and shook it saying, "Please to meet you sir, and I'm Harry and not old enough to be Mr. Potter."

"I think we should go to Hogwarts first, Croaker, then hit Malfoy at dinner time when he least expects it. And if there is time, Harry may have some information for us." Ragnok said.

"Ah, so it was a soul piece and left Voldemort's memories. The more that we learn about him the bigger idiot he becomes." Croaker said shaking his head.

Harry sniggered and stated, "Sir you have no idea how big of an idiot he is, but his ego is even larger than that. It seems he constantly bragged about being the true heir of Slytherin. He was the true heir until he used the Slytherin Head of House ring to create a horcrux and lost his right as the heir and the ability to access the Slytherin vault."

"And you know this how young man?" Croaker asked in a not so friendly tone and spears appeared in the guards' hands.

"Because I now wear the ring, and it passed that information and much more to me Croaker." Harry's tone showed his back was up, and he was prepared to fight.

"Stand down now, everyone," Ragnok's commanding tone got the desired results.

"Harry, I apologize, I was concerned you heard it from someone talking too much. It is part of some information we discovered recently that may lead us to him." Croaker said.

"If McNair or Rookwood is still an Unspeakable you definitely have a leak in your department. Remember the dark mark must be taken freely after murdering someone. Again, this is coming from Sal, hearing a voice in my head the first time was less than pleasant." Harry said and shuddered. He felt Ragnok's hand on his shoulder letting him know he had his guardian's support.

"What about Dumbledore, he's due back at any time," Croaker asked.

"Actually he's enjoying the comfort of one of our lowest holding cells after being disarmed by our Young Warrior when he started to draw his wand in my presence. As per the treaty, we are holding him for trial at our convenience. Of course, it's not convenient now and may not be for quite a while. Fortunately Madam Bones witnessed the action he made and the result of that action." Ragnok said with an evil grin while Sharpaxe chuckled.

"That sounds like another story to hear over the steak Ragnok, shall we go to Hogwarts?" Croaker replied and chuckled.

"Harry, shift to Sharpaxe he's at the Hogwarts gate. We will follow you, son."

"Yes Ragnok," Harry replied and disappeared then reappeared next to Sharpaxe. He was followed by Ragnok and Amelia, then Croaker with Sharptooth, and then the rest of the Goblin guards appeared.

Madam Bones rang the bell for someone to unlock the gate and Argus Filtch arrived, looking none too happy. He was smart enough to keep his mouth shut when he saw Amelia and Ragnok. Once inside the grounds they shifted to the entry doors rather than walk, and were met by McGonagall.

"My word you've brought young Harry Potter." She exclaimed, "Mr. Potter, I'm Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress, and it's good to see you looking so well."

"Thank you Ma'am," Harry said in a neutral tone.

"Minerva, Albus drew his wand in Gringotts in the presence of Ragnok and being held for trial. I suggest you assume his duties and appoint a temporary Deputy," Amelia said trying hard not to smile.

"If you don't mind Headmistress, we have work to do and can chit chat over tea once it's done," Croaker added in a don't argue with me tone.

"Harry would you take the first team to the come and go room and meet us back here?" Ragnok asked.

"It would be better to meet on the second floor outside of the girl's bathroom that floods a lot. We need to open the Chamber of Secrets there." Harry's passive voice replied and Ragnok nodded. Harry faded and the goblin team shifted to him on the seventh floor.

Harry walked in front of a blank wall three times thinking he needed a place to hide his horcrux. The third time a door appeared. Harry opened it and they found a room full of junk. The team went straight to the diadem and removed the soul piece.

Sharpaxe handed the diadem to Harry, "This is yours Young Warrior."

"I think it should belong to the school as a founder's artifact Sharpaxe. We should do the same with the cup and locket." Harry replied as Sharpaxe nodded in agreement.

They faded to the second-floor bathroom, and Harry saw his first ghost.

"You must be Myrtle," Harry stated, "Sadie was controlled by Tom Riddle and was directed to do what she did. I'm here to set her right and hopefully not have to destroy her. Myrtle, please provide Madam McGonagall with information to help us locate your family so that they may learn the truth of what happened and be compensated for their pain." Harry's kind voice seemed to go through everyone.

"Thank you young sir, I will do as you ask." The ghost replied.

"The ring suggests that you disillusion yourselves when we enter the inner chamber and remain quiet. She cannot harm the one who wears the ring to try will cause her death. Once I have her set right, she can hood her eyes making her safe for you to look at her head. Until then, I suggest you keep your eyes closed or look at the entry to the inner chamber. Headmistress, Sadie is a large basilisk that is supposed to guard Hogwarts. Voldemort used her to create an abomination and controlled her. However, I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and I now control Sadie when she recognizes that I wear the ring." Harry stated in a confident voice.

Harry turned to a sink and said, "_**Open**_**"**

The sink slid aside showing a large pipe then Harry said, "_**Stairs rotate down**_"

Stairs appeared and were moving downward. Harry stepped on one and began going down followed by Ragnok, Sharpaxe and the others. At the bottom Harry waved a hand and the bones that littered the floor disappeared. Harry entered a chamber and torches lighted providing a view of a huge chamber that was cool and damp. They followed Harry as he walked along a wall then turned right and faced a large round door.

"When we enter the next chamber you need to disillusion yourselves and face this door. As a safety measure, I suggest the wizards hold hands with one of the goblins. They can shift you to safety, but you can't apparate in here."

Harry faced the door and said, "_**Open.**_"

The others watched in awe as four snakes seemed to swim around the outside of the door, and it swung open. Harry told it to remain open. They entered a great chamber. Harry would find out later it was larger than the Great Hall. Harry waited for them to disillusion themselves then went to Salazar Slytherin's statue.

"Open in the name of the heir of Salazar Slytherin."

A panel door in the mouth slid up and Harry heard, _**"§Who dares to disturb me?§"**_

"_**§Sadie I am the new heir of Slytherin. My name is Harry. You know that I wear the ring, or I would not know your name. Please come to me, so we may meet and talk.§"**_

"_**§Yes my Lord and you may tell your friends my eyes are hooded, and I will not harm them if they do not try to harm me first.§"**_

"_**§Thank you Sadie, I will tell them now.§"**_

"Sadie has hooded her eyes, and she knows you're here so you can remove the disillusionment charm and face her. She recognized me as her Lord and I didn't use Tom's password."

"_**§Sadie I know what happened to you, and that it was not your fault. I want you to return to guarding Hogwarts and its students.§"**_

"_**§Salazar said this would happen. He told me one day one would come and force me to harm a student. He said another would come and set me free to do my duty once more. The first would be his heir but not wear the ring, and the second would be the true heir my Lord.§"**_

"_**§Has anyone been in here since Riddle created the abomination?§"**_

"_**§No and he never returned. He was afraid to be discovered as the one to free me.§"**_

"_**§Was anything removed from the chamber?§"**_

"_**§No, and he never found Salazar's quarters and library. He seemed to be a foolish young boy.§"**_

"_**§He was and now he is an idiot more snake than human. Sadie, please do your duty. I will be coming to school and will spend some time with you.§"**_

"_**§I'll have to take you and your friends for a ride in the forest or maybe just you and your girlfriend.§"**_

"_**§Sadie I'm too young for a girlfriend.§"**_

"_**§That will change young Harry.§"**_

With the last comment, Sadie left and the door closed.

"Headmistress, Sadie has returned to her duty of guarding the school. She is perfectly safe unless someone is foolish enough to attack her first."

"Harry we located the shield, and it is in good shape," a happy Ragnok said.

"Headmistress we have located the shield of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, and Slytherin's locket. These items will be given to the school at the opening feast. I suggest they be displayed in the library protected by physical and magical methods. My initial thought was to present them to the heads of the houses but they should be viewed by all, not just a chosen few."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, that's a wonderful idea. If you have time, let's go to the Headmaster's office. I have two things for you there," McGonagall said with a huge smile.

"I need to do one thing first, _**'§Close and seal the chamber§'.**_ We'll need to fade, but no one except the true heir can open the Chamber of Secrets now." Harry said then smiled and took McGonagall's hand and disappeared.

"Ragnok you rascal you've already destroyed three of those abominations." Croaker stated while smiling at his friend.

"No Croaker we have destroyed five including one in Harry and the ring he now wears. That leaves the primary soul piece and perhaps one more that is yet to be made." Ragnok said letting his pride in Harry show.

"Croaker that youngster has done more in one day than Dumbledore did in years. It will be hard to convince me Dumbledore didn't know about them. He probably knows who taught Tom how to make them." Amelia raged with hot steel in her voice. She wanted a piece of Dumbledore for that. There was no doubt in anyone's mind she was pissed off. She had plenty of company in wanting parts of Dumbledore's hide to hang over their mantle.

Ragnok, Croaker, and Amelia arrived in the Headmaster's office in time to see Minerva hand Harry a sword. When Harry took the hilt, he froze. The sword and Harry glowed, and everyone in the castle felt the magic. After what seemed an eternity Harry relaxed and opened his eyes.

"Awesome," Harry stated with a huge smile. Then he looked at his right hand and at the ring on his second finger.

"The young man is told he is Godric's heir, and is passed Gryffindor magic and merely says awesome, how astute," the sorting hat said.

"Alistair hush or I'll bathe you in ice water. It is better to be silent and thought an idiot than to talk and prove you are," Harry told the hat, then added, "I suppose I could pin a Muggle nappy on you to make you happy since you speak crap."

"You are talking above your ability youngster," Alistair retorted.

With a wave of his hand, a tub appeared. A second wave filled it with water, and a third added ice. Harry looked at the hat and levitated it over the tub.

"Do you still believe your last words Alistair?" Harry asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon," the hat replied, "now the question will be what house to put you in young Harry."

"That's easy Alistair you will put me in the Founders House, and then we will resort fourth years and below, to see if others are worthy to join that house." Harry stated flatly.

"A bossy double heir how unique," was the snide reply from the hat.

"Says the hat that thinks it is intelligent but doesn't know how to prove or show it is," Harry said pointing the sword at the hat.

The castle rumbled and shook. A female voice said, **"Enough you two, Alistair be quiet and Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin you do the same. The Founders Tower is being made ready as I speak. Harry Potter before you leave take Alistair to the ward stone and correct the wards. Place Alistair on the stone to renew him, and I'll adjust his attitude if necessary. Welcome home my Lord.**"

"Thank you Lady Hogwarts," Harry said and grabbed the hat and faded away.

Within minutes, they felt the wards change and strengthen. Minerva felt them give her control over the school as Headmistress. Harry returned with a much cleaner hat. Minerva hoped it was also friendlier as Harry placed it back on its shelf and banished the tub. Ragnok informed Minerva, of Dumbledore's situation and that Hagrid had been released. Amelia told her about Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

"Pettigrew is a rat Animagi with a missing toe on his left paw." Harry said in anger.

"Scabbers," Minerva said in shocked.

"Scabbers?" Amelia asked.

"Percy Weasley's rat Amy, he has a missing toe on his left front paw. From what I understand they've had him for at least eight years and rats don't live that long." Minerva answered.

They would plan the capture of Pettigrew later. Minerva said she needed to escort a Muggleborn to Diagon Alley to pick up her supplies for first-year students. They had tea with Minerva then returned to the bank. After arriving back at the bank Harry was allowed to get his supplies. Ragnok handed Harry a bag of gold and a debit card and told him he would have guards, but they would not interfere unless it was necessary.

**Diagon Alley and Hermione**

Harry's first stop was Glad Rags where he bought new clothes and banished Dudley's old ones. Miss Audrey suggested that he wear his long hair in a ponytail as most young lords wore theirs. He decided to try it rather than get a haircut. Harry was amazed how just changing clothes seemed to boost his confidence. Harry looked the alley over from one end to the other mapping it out in his mind. He decided the first place he needed to go was a trunk shop. Once there he selected a three compartment trunk deciding it would be enough. He could put his school supplies in the top compartment, a library in the second, and things like a broom in the last compartment. He got all the convenience and security options the shop offered. No one could open, shrink, or move his trunk except him, and it was virtually indestructible. At ₲50, Harry thought it should be the best.

Harry went to Flourish and Blott's bookstore to get his textbooks plus several others. He was reading a defense book as he rounded a corner and walked into a young girl.

"Pardon me, I'm sorry I should have been paying attention instead of looking at the book," Harry said looking at the bushy haired girl. _She's beautiful and I almost knocked her down,_ Harry thought.

"It was partly my fault. I was also looking at a book rather than where I was going." She said smiling at Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter, are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, and I'm Hermione Granger. It was you that I was reading about when I bumped into you," she said blushing.

"Have you been to Fortescue's Ice Cream parlor yet?" Harry asked his voice showing the hope he felt.

"No, not yet," Hermione answered hoping he would ask her to go with him.

"Well would you join me for a sundae or whatever you would like?" surprising himself that he got that out without stuttering once.

"Yes thank you, I'll need to tell my parents. Of course, they'll want to meet you." She said smiling.

They found the Grangers and McGonagall. "Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter, and he has invited me for ice cream. May I go?"

"Hello again Harry you're looking well," McGonagall said with a smile at the young couple.

"Hello Headmistress, thank you. It seems I just left your office Ma'am," Harry replied standing tall in his new clothes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger this is Harry James Potter also known as Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin. It seems Harry owns at least one-half of Hogwarts. I was friends with his parents before they passed away. His current guardian is Chief Ragnok head of the Goblin Nation and Director of Gringotts. As such I am sure he has at least one guard so Hermione is safe with him." Minerva told the Grangers while smiling at Harry.

"Actually its six but they don't want me to know that Headmistress, Ragnok is a bit protective of me." Harry said returning the smile.

Knowing how hard it was for their daughter to make friends the Grangers said she could go but asked that they go nowhere else. That was quickly agreed to, and Harry paid for over twenty books. The others were surprised when he enlarged his trunk and put his books in the second compartment.

"That's quite a trunk Harry," Minerva said.

"Yes Ma'am, but it should last me forever. I thought about a single compartment one with an expansion charm but decided that finding things wouldn't be easy by third or fourth year. For the extra ₲35, this one is worth it for me. I figure since time is money it will pay for itself in time saved not having to look for things when I could be studying." Harry replied confident in his purchase.

He looked at Hermione and asked, "Do you have a trunk yet?"

"No Harry," she answered wonder why he asked.

"If you get a plain one or two compartment don't get the other charms. I'll use permanent goblin charms and provide what you want. The trunk itself is the least expensive. I needed this one so I could figure out the charms on it. They're easier in goblin and doing them in parsel will ensure they're permanent." Harry told the shocked girl and the adults.

Minerva looked at him with a raised eyebrow the said, "You little rascal. You've been in the time chamber learning. We'll keep this between the five of us Harry. I'll bet Dumbledore was surprised when you took his wand."

"He was at that. For a supposedly wise man pulling a wand in the presence of the goblin leader was dumb. I most probably saved his life, but I doubt he appreciates it very much." Harry replied neutrally by showing no emotion.

Harry pointed out the ice cream parlor that was diagonally across the alley from the bookstore and he and Hermione left the adults.

"He seems quite the young Lord," Emma Granger said.

"I don't have the whole story yet, but he was raised in your world by less than loving relatives. That is being as kind to them as I'm able. He was taken from his escort by the goblins. Harry is now the goblin leader's ward so effectively he's a goblin prince. It appears, they have been teaching him in their time chamber. I've watched him do wandless magic Dumbledore couldn't do and do it effortlessly. At his side, Hermione is probably safer than Her Majesty." Minerva replied showing her awe and respect for Harry.

**The Greasy Git**

Harry and Hermione got their sundaes and sat at an open-air table in front of the parlor. Harry noticed Snape setting at the next table and asked Hermione to set next to him rather than across from him. She hesitated for a moment then moved to his side.

"How was Hogwarts Harry, I can't wait to see it?" She smiled but showed her anticipation.

"For me two words describe it Hermione, awesome and home. Hogwarts is sentient and can speak if she wishes. Apparently, the founders pushed some magic into the castle. A millennium of magic being used in the castle and wizards living there has increased what magic the founders added. Add in a 60 or 65-foot magical creature also resides there as a guardian. The castle sets on the junction of eight ley lines that draw magic from the earth. You can feel the magic there, but few pay any attention to that fact." Harry said then changed to a whisper and added, "Hermione if I say duck do it without question please. Someone is watching me, and I don't like the look on his face. The guards will take him out, but let's be safe ok?"

"Alright Harry but you'll tell me what's going on later won't you," Hermione asked masking her natural questioning.

"Of course I will, get ready please," Harry, told her.

"Mr. I don't know you or what your problem is, but if you have something to say to me look me in the eye like a man and say it." Harry stated and added 'GIT' in his mind as he opened part of his mindscape. He had initiated a challenge that Snape would be sure to take.

"You're just like your father was, a useless prideful little Prince who has no talent Potter." Snape stated then entered Harry mindscape.

Snape saw the castle and decided this would be easy. He laughed at the warning sign and continued over the first walls thinking the boy was too young to do better, and this would be easy. Then he approached the maze and decided the boy at least had some talent in mind arts if nothing else.

Outside Hermione watched the war of wills as the man and Harry looked at each other. If looks could kill, they would both be dead. Harry's jaw was set firmly so she decided not to interrupt him.

Back in Harry's mindscape, Snape was making progress but slowing down. Harry fed him a few memories from the Dursleys. Snape turned around and found the path was now blocked, and he could hear a dragon coming his way. Perhaps the boy was more than he appeared to be. Given no choice, he continued forward and rounded a corner. He found himself looking into large green eyes just before he blacked out.

Snape woke up and found himself floating in a black void then he heard a voice.

"Welcome to hell Snivellus Snape, traitor to the only friend he ever had, my mother Lily Marie Potter. You are only petrified by the reflection of a basilisk's eyes. You can be freed if and only if you receive the mandrake potion. Of course, the healers will have to realize that since your body is normal but relaxed. They just cannot get you to wake up. Being the nice guy I am, Death Eater, I will entertain you by providing the memories of your betrayal, my mother's death, and my life with the Dursleys. If you are freed, your days at Hogwarts are over and your master knows you were Dumbledore's spy. Have a good time Snivellus. I'm sure I will, and won't think of you once."

Harry turned and smiled at Hermione with a lopsided grin, he would break many hearts with as he went through school. At the other table, Snape fell over and off his chair. A waitress sped to Snape's side and called for help. Two Aurors arrived, and one sent a patronus out of the alley. A short time later, a healer and nurse arrived and took Snape away.

"Harry what happened?" A worried Hermione asked.

"He made the mistake of invading my mind and paid the price. The man is a Death Eater and betrayed my parents as well as spied for Voldemort. While he was a fine potions' master, he was no teacher and drove many students away from careers in potions. This is not the place to tell you more than that, even though I put up silencing wards there as some that can read lips." Harry said giving her another lopsided grin.

"Harry you know too much for an 11-year-old and you have more power than you should at this age. How?" Her curiosity got the better of her, and the bossiness started to raise its head.

"Magic, Hermione, magic" was all he would say and to her dismay, he grinned again.

"Prat"

"Yes dear," Harry replied, which caused Hermione to giggle and her father who was standing behind them to snigger.

"Should I be asking Harry his intentions toward you, Hermione?" Dan said evenly teasing his daughter.

"That would be to be a good friend until we're older and can both figure out if we want to be more than that, sir." Harry said giving Emma his lopsided grin and puppy-dog eyes. Minerva managed not to laugh or snigger at his antics. Dan could only sputter knowing he had been had by a prankster. The adults joined the two kids and proceeded to enjoy the sundaes.

A large black wizard in Auror robes approached the table. "Minerva, Snape is in St. Mungos with something yet to be determined. The man's vital signs are normal. His brain shows a lot of activity, but he won't wake up. A legilimency probe showed his memories are intact, but he seems to be reviewing the same ones repeatedly. The head healer confirmed the man is a Death Eater and spied for Voldemort not Dumbledore. If he comes around, he will stand trial under Ministry provided truth serum. We're currently looking for Horace Slughorn on another matter Ma'am. We thought you should know, good day Minerva. I am sorry to be the one to bring you bad news."

"Kingsley you're just doing your job. I must admit it has been a devastating day for some at Hogwarts. Kingsley, do you know if Hagrid has been released?" Minerva said wondering if she could get enough instructors to hold class in all subjects.

"Yes Minerva he has and should be at Hogwarts."

"Thank you."

"Professor, do wizards have a service like our headhunters?" Emma asked.

"Headhunters, I would hope not." Minerva replied sternly her dander rising.

Harry and Hermione couldn't help but to laugh.

"We have people who look for the best to fit into a job opening. They go so far as to ask those who are working at another company if they're interested in moving and a chance at advancement. They're called headhunters because they raid other companies, especially for experienced managers Minerva." Dan told her trying hard not to laugh.

"Now that I think about that I believe Ted and Andy Tonks do something similar in addition to their law office," Minerva replied and decided to check with the Tonks'.

"Headmistress is it true the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom or class is cursed?" Harry asked innocently.

"It seems to be. We can't keep an instructor for more than 18 months." She said sadly.

"Why not change the class name and classroom? Call it simply Defense and drop all reference to Defense Against the Dark Arts. That would probably be less expensive than using a curse breaker, but that's another idea you may look into." Harry said knowing that either method would work. Tom was thought of as the most powerful dark lord in centuries but that didn't make him less of an idiot.

They decided to go to Ollivander's for their wands then work their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry asked for permission to fade Hermione there, saying getting a wand could take time, and Minerva agreed. He had her grab his hand, and they simply disappeared to Dan and Emma's amazement.

"Harry James Potter you can't apparate in Diagon Alley, Professor McGonagall said it was impossible." Hermione chastised Harry.

"Two things Hermione, well three actually, first we're in front of Ollivander's and didn't walk. Second, the Headmistress doesn't know everything, and not all knowledge is in books. And third I didn't apparate I shifted, which is less stressful than apparation." Harry replied cheekily and not backing down.

"Oh hush you and come and help me pick a wand," She huffed not wanting to lose.

"The wand picks the wizard Hermione not the other way around. That said if you look within and feel your magic you may hear a wand that calls to you. Not everyone can do this so if you can't don't feel bad," Harry said softly and soothing her.

"I suppose you know which one is your wand already," she replied not believing Harry fully.

"Mine is the one in the window. It belonged to one of my ancestors and Ollie won't want to part with it." Harry stated confidently.

"Fine then you go first," she huffed which Harry thought was cute on her, but he had to be cheeky it was too good to pass up.

"Tell you what, I'll bet you that the wand in the window chooses me. If it does, you have to kiss my cheek and agree I was right. If it doesn't I buy your wand but you can still kiss me if you'd like." Harry said with cheek accompanied by a lopsided grin and puppy-dog eyes.

"I accept the bet, but make no promise on the kiss when I win," Hermione replied then marched into the store smiling.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander, I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger. I bet Hermione that the wand in the window will select me, and if it does I win a kiss from a beautiful girl," Harry said confident that he would win.

"Mr. Potter I must say that's an unusual request. That was Godric Gryffindor's wand, and is very expensive young man. Now you told me what you get if you win but not what you lose." The old man said knowing the boy would lose.

"I pay for her wand and will throw in a holster, but she has the option to kiss me," Harry stated and winked at Ollivander as he added, "actually sir I could claim it as an heirloom, but you've taken great care of it and deserve what you charge."

Harry thought Ollie would mess his drawers, when the old man saw the Gryffindor ring on his right hand.

"Well give it a try then Mr. Potter. You have my full attention."

Harry picked the wand up from its case and both Hermione and Ollivander saw the wand, and wizard connect and the magic exchange between the two. Harry pointed the wand at the single chair in the room, and it rose to the ceiling and crashed. As the pieces fell, the chair seemed to repair itself and landed in better shape than before.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but it seems you lose. That wand definitely belongs to Harry. I suppose you'll also want a holster for Merlin's wand Harry." Ollivander said cheekily.

"What?" Harry and Hermione almost yelled.

"Dumbledore thought he possessed a wand known as the Elder wand or Deathstick when it actually was made by my ancestor Merlin. As soon as Harry took it in combat, it belonged to the last of his line. Mr. Potter we are remotely related as descendants of Merlin. Before you use it prick your finger and place a drop of blood on the dragon, and no one can take it from you." Ollivander said his pride showing through.

It took Hermione over 30 minutes to find a wand and Ollivander had to bring it from the back.

"Interesting, Miss Granger, that wand was also made by Merlin for Morgana Le Fey, but she never saw it. It was passed down, and Godric Gryffindor offered it to Rowena Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, she was happy with the one she crafted, and it eventually came into my possession. No one before you has ever cast a spell with it. Please think about the wand providing light, then say 'Lumos' to turn it off say 'Nox'. I suggest everyone else look away from the wand." Ollivander said gleefully as if he had won the lottery.

Hermione did as asked, and got a very bright light even in the daylight, making for one ecstatic witch bouncing on her toes. She was even happier when told the wand had a hair from Merlin, a Dragon heartstring, and a Phoenix feather for a core. The wood was mahogany and vine in a twist. Harry's core included a hair from Merlin, one from Arthur, a Griffin feather, a Basilisk heartstring, and a Unicorn mane hair. Minerva asked him to light his wand but Ollivander stopped Harry saying he would rather his shop wasn't remodeled. Harry paid Ollivander ₲120 for the two wands and a dozen holsters which the old man said was too much. Dan and Emma offered to repay him, but Harry refused and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Harry what did you say?" Hermione asked turning her puppy-dog eyes and smile against him.

"I said Dumbledore paid for these. In addition to everything else he did to me. He stole from my trust vault. Although I won his vaults and properties, he's still short over ₲150,000 and has my father's, well my, cloak of invisibility. Sharpaxe swears Dumbledore will shovel dragon dung for 50 years or more. Personally, I could not care less about the money but my heirlooms are a different matter." Harry said sadly.

"Harry, I know where the cloak is, and I swear I'll get it to you tomorrow. I need to clean out the Headmaster's office and quarters. I will return everything that's not his, which is everything except his clothes." Minerva replied and cheered Harry up.

They finished their shopping and had a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hermione have you thought about getting an heir test at the bank?" a serious Harry asked.

"What's that," she asked.

Harry sniggered and was set to be cheeky when he saw the no-nonsense look she was giving him. "They take seven drops of blood to create a family tree. A parchment provides a listing of all well-known wizards in the family or those with vaults you have rights to and now own. If you have an existing vault numbered below 100, you are considered a member of an Ancient House. This lowers your taxes, and betters your exchange rates. There are several other perks, including a special express line for seeing tellers.

The big deal for so-called Muggleborns is that if you have an ancestor from an Ancient House, you are by definition a pure blood. Most of the first 100 were nobles that included earls, counts, and barons. If you fall into that category, you are from a Most Ancient Noble House which grants you even more rights and perks. If you're the last of a line, you have certain rights, including the right to use a wand without the underage restriction getting you into trouble with the Ministry.

I'm the heir of two Most Ancient Noble Houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin. The rings I wear provide me with knowledge such as what I'm telling you as well as family knowledge. Hermione I'm an Earl with two Earldoms and own half of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. The reason I've told you this is I suspect you're a descendant of at least Rowena Ravenclaw and probably Morgana Le Fey and Merlin, which is why the wand chose you. If you'd like I'll fade you to the bank tomorrow, and you can meet Ragnok and some other goblins. I'm taking my heir test at 09:00"

"Sweetie you have my permission if you want to go. Otherwise, you'll just read all day," Dan Granger told his daughter while smirking at her.

"Harry what does it cost?" Hermione asked.

Harry smirked and cheekily said, "The kiss you still owe me from the bet about my wand."

Hermione leaned over and planted a kiss on his right cheek in front of the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry turned a deep red as she whispered 'prat, gottcha. never mess with a Granger woman'. Minerva and Emma giggled while Dan laughed at Harry's response. Harry said he would come and get her at 08:30 tomorrow morning. The Grangers and Minerva left for home or school, and Harry went to the bank and Ragnok's office.

**A talk with Ragnok **

"Young Warrior would you like your parents wills read?" Ragnok asked with no emotion showing.

"Yes, but why now?" a curious Harry asked.

"Griphook ran across something interesting. It seems the Malfoys owe the House of Potter 457 years of back rent plus interest. As Head of House Potter, you can call the debt due and payable immediately. This paperwork can be served with the warrants by your guardian. This would wipe out the Malfoys and allow us to go after anyone he paid bribes to because he was, in effect, using your money not his. Harry the Malfoy's are only the first of many who borrowed money from Bernard Walter Potter between 1502 and 1522. Many quit paying after he passed away. What amazes me is that his interest rate and penalties are as bad as or worse than ours."

Ragnok opened the wills and read them to Harry. They were straightforward and gave Harry everything on his 11th birthday except for ₲100,000 to Sirius and a Remus Lupin plus a cottage in Wales for Remus. Of note was the ₲50 per month to provide for Harry's care and the notation that under no circumstances was Harry to go to the Dursleys. Ragnok could now charge Dumbledore with line theft and execute him if he wanted. The trust vault was to be maintained at ₲1,000 while his tuition was pre-paid from the main vault. However, since Harry had the LeStrange and several other vaults that one was meaningless to him now.

It did make Harry feel good that his parents had provided for him with more than he needed. The titles did surprise Harry. He was an Earl in the wizard world, and a Duke in the Muggle world. The main vault was number 8, Ragnok said his family could be traced back to 224 and he was one of the ruling nine. Harry knew the Head of House Black and Bones were also part of the nine. Harry suspected the founders heirs were the another four but wondered who held the last two vaults.

Ragnok gave Harry the Head of House Potter ring and this time the magic was almost painful and lasted longer than the other rings combined. Much of what Harry learned besides the family magic was modern pureblood ways. Since his father had never claimed the ring, Harry was worried there may be a marriage contract the ring didn't know of.

"Ragnok is there any outstanding marriage contracts for the Potters?" Harry asked not being able to mask his worry."

"No, Young Warrior there aren't, the Potters didn't believe in that for the most part. Your great grandmother Dorea Potter's father did insist on one. But that was after her and Charlus Arthur had already wanted to marry. The funny thing is that Orion Black didn't read the fine print and signed away everything he had originally wanted. Many families use their daughters to further their house, and the Blacks were of that ilk."

Harry visibly relaxed, when Ragnok continued, "however, you need a wife who wants a fair number of children. You'll need a male heir for each line to continue the name and line. If everything stays as it is now, that means you will need at least three sons. If you marry a woman with no brother, you may need a fourth son. Very few women now want to bear that many children, and usually a couple would like at least one girl."

"And no doubt you have an answer I won't like," Harry said cheekily.

"The thought of you having three wives crossed my mind. That would give you three sets of in-laws to guide you." Ragnok returned the cheek, enjoying the look of distain on Harry's face.

"Very good that sounds like a Dumbledore plan Ragnok." Harry came back at his adopted father.

"It's funny you should say that Young Warrior since he tried to bind you in a marriage contract with one Ginevra Molly Weasley. Of course, that would solve the problem of the number of children since her mother had eight but lost one. Arthur Weasley and his two oldest sons are as honest as a person can be, but the others aren't, especially Mrs. Weasley and the two youngest. Dumbledore and I locked horns and he lost and didn't take it well. Lady Longbottom threw him out when he approached her about young Neville. I heard she broke his long nose," Ragnok said with a full smile.

"Knowing the purebloods like I do now I suppose there is no way out of this for me." Harry said with a sigh showing his disgust.

"One always has choices Young Warrior, but some choices are better than others. However, expect to be approached in the future on the subject of marriage contracts and check your food for potions. Who knows you may end up with a harem." Ragnok replied cheekily while showing his grin.

"Thank you father it's so nice to have such a caring guardian," Harry came back at Ragnok with his own grin.

"Joking aside Harry, it's something you'll have to think about before you turn 16. If you fall for a Muggleborn, if she isn't betrothed by 16 she can almost be forced into marriage with a pureblood. There are a couple of ways around that, which do not involve marriage on your part, but could involve a blood feud. We will discuss this more in the future so just be aware of your surroundings and the people within your vision. You'll find but a few that are trustworthy I'm sorry to say." Ragnok stated all signs of humor gone.

Harry told him about the trip to Ollivander, and Hermione's wand. He added she would be in tomorrow for an heir test. Ragnok told him to remember that it may be that her magic was compatible to the wand for one or more reasons. He did say that Harry's theory was a solid one and had a high probability of being right.

Ragnok shifted him to the top floor and showed him his new apartment overlooking the Alleys. Harry wasn't sure if it was luxurious or opulent but it was darn sure very nice. It had two bedrooms, sitting room, den, and dining room. Both bedrooms had large bathrooms and walk-in closets. There was a separate loo down the hall to the second bedroom. Ragnok said now all Harry needed was a house elf.

**Malfoy Manor**

Harry, Ragnok, and a dozen warriors joined Amelia, Croaker, and a dozen Aurors outside of Malfoy Manor. The goblins, Harry, and Ragnok faded the wizards through the wards to the front door. Six warriors and six Aurors stayed outside to keep anyone from escaping. The other 16 entered through the front door. Harry used a parsel opening charm so their entry was made quietly.

They heard voices coming from what they suspected to be the dining room. They didn't bother to listen and entered the dining room. Lucius Malfoy looked up and was bound to this chair. His wife and son followed within two seconds.

"Lucius Malfoy, are you the head of House Malfoy?" Ragnok asked. The distain in his voice told those in the room, he was not happy with Malfoy.

"Yes but you know that. Why are you here and why have you bound us?" Lucius asked showing no emotion.

"Mr. Malfoy as head of House Malfoy you are aware of the loan, and its conditions are you not?" Ragnok said without emotion.

"What loan, there have been more than one, and all have been paid," Lucius stated firmly.

"The one I speak of is the one made by Bernard Walter Potter in 1518 and interest payments were made on until 1534 when all payments stopped. While that was not a problem in the past, the current head of House Potter takes exception to you using his money to bribe Minister Fudge and Undersecretary Umbridge. Since he is my ward, he asked that I take care of this mess in any manner I choose. I chose to call the note and all back interest and penalties due and payable at noon today. It seems you ignored that Mr. Malfoy the result is that all of your monies, and properties were seized to pay your debt. However, you still owe my ward ₲1,783,509 plus change. That amount will be reduced some by the contents of this hovel. Based on the value of your other hovels we don't expect much. Therefore, you three will be our guest while you work off the remainder. Mrs. Malfoy is at least descent looking, as is the boy, so perhaps they can be prostituted in Knockturn Alley. You, on the other hand, will spend time shoveling dragon dung in our dungeons. Seize them and take them to our holding cells while we inspect this hovel. Wait I detect an elf." Ragnok stated letting his anger show.

"Mrs. Malfoy, call your elf, so we can determine its value if any." Ragnok snarled at the frightened woman.

It didn't help when she heard a remark about how far the House of Malfoy had fallen. She called an elf named Dobby. The elf popped into the dining room and showed his fright, and that he had been punished recently.

"This elf has been punished severely and has little value Lord Potter. Are you willing to take him for ₲15?" Ragnok asked in a cold tone that brooked no argument from a Malfoy.

"Fifteen Galleons for a beaten elf surely you jest. I offer six," Harry stated coldly. They agreed on ₲10 for Dobby. Lucius Malfoy was livid but kept his mouth shut and freed Dobby, so he could be bound to the House of Potter.

"Pardon me Chief Goblin but we detect dark magic coming from the floor in the master's den." Sharpaxe stated tonelessly.

Lucius was forced to open the dungeon and enter it with six goblin warriors and four Aurors plus Madam Bones. They found the diary and several other items that were nearly as dark. They also found Malfoy's Death Eater robes as well as his wife's robes. A quick probe of Draco's mind sealed his fate, and he would be shoveling dragon dung with his parents. After the Malfoys were sent to Gringotts, the ward masters took over and sealed the manor up tight. Harry added a parsel charm that froze a Death Eater in the ward and notified the bank of the capture.

Amelia Bones found Lucius was a meticulous bookkeeper and had logged all bribes and how they ended up in the target's pocket. She had the temporary proxy for the Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin and Black votes with hers and Augusta Longbottom's they now controlled the ruling nine. With one more vote, they could disband the Wizengamot and start over. With two, they could rescind laws without taking it to the sitting Wizengamot. Firing Fudge and Umbitch would be no problem but getting a new Minister might be. 3 August 1991, would turn out to be a pivotal day for the wizard world.

Harry, Ragnok, and Dobby were in Harry's apartment. Harry was giving Dobby his rules, which were quite simple, Dobby would be treated with the same respect as any human or goblin would receive. There would be no punishments unless Harry stated it clearly. He would care for Harry at the bank and school at other times he would inspect all Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin properties and bring any elves to Lord Potter. Dobby was given material to make a uniform to wear, which pleased the small elf.

**Hermione**

After an evening of reading and a good night's sleep Harry woke and took a hot shower. He dressed in black jeans and a long sleeved green shirt that matched his eyes. After a healthy breakfast with Dobby, he faded to the Grangers back garden. Harry knocked on the back door and smiled when he saw Hermione coming to open it. When she did, he handed her a single white rose.

"Thank you Harry its beautiful," she cooed. Unknown to Harry it was the first flower she had ever received. Harry took her hand and they faded to his apartment.

"We have 25 minutes Hermione and protocol dictates that we wait until two minutes before our scheduled time. How much did you read last night?"

She blushed and said, "The first two chapters of Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. I feel we're missing something in potions and want to look at the bookstore when we finish the heir test."

Harry handed her a book titled _Potion ingredients: How to select, prepare, and use them._

"The title is a bit vague because the book explains why things are done in a certain way, and ingredients are added in a required order. This should be the first thing taught in class. It also covers why diverse potions are stirred differently, and varied amounts of heat are needed. There are tips on how to properly clean a cauldron and protect it from contaminants when stored or used to brew a potion. There's a lot of information in less than 50 pages, and it's a hell of a bargain at ten sickles. That's your copy so take it with you." Hermione started to interrupt him, but he held his hand up and stopped her.

"I got enough copies for all of our year mates Hermione. You're just getting yours early. I figured you were a bookworm like me. I've read the first half of the same books but started with potions and saw the need for more information. Would you like something to drink?" Harry said with a grin that was getting next to Hermione.

"Orange juice would be nice. Thanks for the book Harry I wouldn't have known what to look for." She said and grinned back at him.

"Dobby, two orange juices please."

"Yes, Harry sir," Dobby replied.

Two glasses of orange juice appeared on the table in front of the couch. Hermione arched her left eyebrow indicating an explanation would be given later. Harry just smiled and nodded as they drank their juice.

"You have a nice place Harry." Hermione said while she looked around.

"I agree but Ragnok says Potter Manor is even better than this and has close to 100 rooms. Sure beats the cupboard under the stairs I lived in." Harry said not really thinking of what he was saying but what he was remembering.

"What!" she almost screamed.

"Later Hermione I promise. We need to go down to the lobby level and Ragnok's office. Today, you get to do what Minister Fudge has never done, and that is to meet the leader of the Goblin Nation. Ragnok is my guardian and pseudo father," Harry said with his lopsided smile.

"It will be interesting to be your friend won't it Harry?" she asked returning the smile with one of her own.

When they reached the lobby, Harry picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet and folded it then placed it in his back pocket. Neither he nor Hermione noticed that each had reached for the others' hand as they entered the halls that led to Ragnok's office.

After knocking on the door and being told to enter the two heard, "good morning Young Warrior and Miss Granger."

"Good morning father, Hermione this is Chief Ragnok head of the Goblin Nation and my guardian. The Chief of Security named me Young Warrior, and it seems to have stuck like glue."

Hermione curtsied and said good morning. She had several questions she wanted answered but would ask Harry not Ragnok. Ragnok indicated for them to sit. Harry pulled Hermione's chair out for her then scooted her close to Ragnok's desk and sat next to her. Ragnok smiled internally but said nothing about the action of his son.

"Miss Granger has Harry told you what you need to do for the heir test?" Ragnok asked kindly.

"Yes sir I need to provide seven drops of blood." She said and showed it didn't bother her.

Ragnok held out his hand, and Hermione placed hers in it. He used a small silver dagger to pierce her index finger and placed seven drops of blood on a gold saucer. Then he indicated for Harry to give him his hand and followed the same procedure.

"Now we wait young ones. Harry are you going to show the lady the dragons?"

"I will if she wants to see them. I need to stop by the vaults and get the Grimoires, so I can access the family books." Harry replied without emotion.

"I suppose you'll stop by and see how our friends are doing for me." Ragnok said with a grin.

"I doubt they want to see me, but I will just for you. I'll enjoy it for myself, however." Harry returned the grin.

"Miss Granger my son is becoming more goblin as each hour passes. I see your test is finished. Interesting, very interesting," Ragnok said and reached for his money pouch and handed Harry ₲5. Hermione looked at them and frowned. A small box appeared on Ragnok's desk.

"Miss Granger or rather Lady Hermione Granger-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff to complete our business, we will need your parents present. However, I'm sitting in the presence of the Hogwarts owners as well as an Earl and a Countess. I'm sure Harry told you that you're considered a pureblood and have certain rights." Ragnok stated to the shocked girl and slid the box to her. "Open the box and place the Ravenclaw ring on your right index finger and the Hufflepuff on the left index finger. Be advised that the rings will provide you with certain knowledge about your families and duties. I'll leave it to Young Warrior to tell you of the perks offered by Gringotts. You have access to vaults 6 and 7 Lady Hermione. Harry has access to vaults 4, 5, and 8 vaults 1, 2, and 3 remain sealed."

Hermione did as Ragnok suggested with nearly the same results as Harry. Once she recovered, she let them both know they could have warned her. She wasn't convinced with their answer that they had no way of knowing what would happen, as each case was different. A squeeze on her hand from Harry and keeping his left hand on her right helped the situation.

Ragnok then picked up Harry's parchment and smiled at his son thinking this should be interesting.

"Harry I must say you never cease to amaze and entertain me. There isn't anything note worthy back to Gryffindor and Slytherin which you already know of. However, there is a straight line from Gryffindor to Merlin. And a more curve route from Slytherin to Morgana Le Fey. From those two the lines merge and go diagonally to Arthur Pendragon. This means either Arthur said Merlin was his father or Merlin called Arthur his son. Merlin and Morgana were considered married at one time. However, Lady Hermione has an equal lineage to Morgana but had one more ancestor between her and Merlin than you do. Since Lady Hermione is a witch her claim to the Le Fey rights are higher than yours. But your claim would exceed hers for the Merlin rights if they were not already because of the extra ancestor on her line." Ragnok said and slid a ring box to each of them and told them to place the rings on their right index finger.

Both woke up on the wide couch in Ragnok's office with a headache. Dobby appeared with a headache-relief potion that set them right.

"How long were we out father?"

"Not quite fifteen minutes son. I was beginning to get worried." Ragnok said indicating that he was worried for the both of them.

"Father I think we need five minutes in the time chamber to sort this out and teach Hermione our language and shifting as a minimum. Maybe later she can learn wandless magic before she begins using her wand and depending on it. We have too much information to sort through but the mind arts we were passed will help once we learn to use them. They're no stronger than ours but they are different." Harry told Ragnok in a hopeful voice and body language to match.

They spent the first five days in the chamber working 14-hour days sorting through what they knew. Their mind magic let them learn to get by on six hours of deep sleep. After that, they went back to eight or nine hour days. Harry helped Hermione learn wandless magic and fading. He was delighted to find out she was an exercise buff. She taught him how to increase his speed reflexes and cardio vascular exercises. They began conversing in gobbledygook on day fourteen and using only goblin ways except for dancing. Hermione taught him various Muggle dances and he taught her the pureblood ways. When their time was up Ragnok joined them with Sharpaxe and five warriors. They left for the lower vaults shortly after Ragnok arrived.

End of chapter 2

26


	3. Chapter 3

Introduction to the Wizard World

**See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer, money, time, dates, and other information.**

**From the end of Chapter 2:** _They began conversing in gobbledygook on day fourteen and using only goblin ways except for dancing. Hermione taught him various Muggle dances and he taught her the pureblood ways. When their time was up Ragnok joined them with Sharpaxe and five warriors. They left for the lower vaults shortly after Ragnok arrived._

**Chapter 3**

**Gringotts **

Harry had suggested Hermione put her hair in a ponytail, and she was glad she listened to him as the speeding cart rounded a sharp curve then dropped down at a 70-degree angle and a left curve this time. She loved riding on roller coasters, but Harry looked like he was in seventh heaven yelling for Ragnok to go even faster. She saw part of the lower cavern light up then go dark again. It wasn't the first time she saw that, but now they were closer and the light seemed brighter. The cart began to slow down as they went through a narrow but long tunnel that opened into a large cavern that was well lighted.

"Hermione look, aren't they magnificent?" Harry said the glee he felt was unmistakable as he pointed to her left and down.

She looked and had to agree the five dragons were magnificent and larger than she imagined. Not paying attention to where they were going, she almost lost her breakfast, as the cart began to go into a tight left downward spiral. She felt herself being pressed back into the seat as she heard Harry say, "This is the best part of the ride for me."

"It may be, but we both know you're mentally unbalanced," she retorted with a smile.

"You wound me gravely my dear lady." He replied with a sad look and those damn puppy-dog eyes he used so effectively.

"Perhaps Harry but you know it's true," she came back still smiling. Her chocolate eyes locked on his. She knew she was his first human friend, and he was her first friend as well. Her biggest surprise was that he loved to learn as much as she did if not more. His language got rough at times especially when Sharpaxe roughed him up. But she saw why they called him Young Warrior, as he didn't know when to quit. If he was conscious, he was willing to fight back, he had the heart of a lion but the body of an 11-year-old and it was getting tougher and stronger.

"Hermione look," Harry said breaking her out of her muse, "this is where most of the thieves work, shoveling dragon dung. Each of them owes me money for cheating me, or outright theft, in Dumbledore's case it was both. He's the old man with the long dirty hair and beard. The dirty blonds are the Malfoys. The adults are marked Death Eaters, and their son couldn't wait to be marked, and follow his parents' footsteps. They owe me over a million Galleons. The others are all Death Eaters, who owe from 500,000 to two million. The day I became Ragnok's ward was the best day of my life and their worst nightmare." Harry said with a finality he rarely used. His stature showed he had no sympathy for these wizards even the young one.

The cart was barely moving as they passed the dragon pens. They heard Dumbledore shout, "Harry. I need to talk to you."

"It's Lord Potter or Emrys, and you just did old man. I have nothing to say to you except get back to work," Harry said in a cold tone the made Ragnok proud.

"Harry, Hermione's vault one is on the right. Two is in the middle, and three is on the left. Just place your hand over the seal on the door. If the vault accepts you, the door will fade away if it doesn't no harm will come to you because of your age. An adult wizard would be killed if they were rejected. After the door opens, and you enter the vault you can invite others in, but only you and your family may enter first. I suggest you start with vault one since it is the unknown and you have no ring for the door to recognize."

The youngsters left the cart, and Ragnok turned it around as they approached the door to vault one and Harry placed his right hand on the seal. The door seemed to melt away and torches lighted as Harry entered the vault.

"Come on in Hermione and help me look at what is here," he said with a smile as she watched him walk toward a glowing pedestal.

Harry reached the pedestal, looked down at the book on it, and was surprised to see nothing but two blank pages. He was disappointed that it contained no information. He decided to see if something was written on the next page, so he gently touched the right-hand page to turn it.

He was surprised to see writing appear on the left page and read, _"Welcome heir of House Pendragon to the family grimoire. I hope you weren't disappointed, not to find Excalibur, but it has returned to the Lady of the Lake. When you leave the vault take this with you, and it will list the scrolls that it can access. You and you alone may read them, but you can pass knowledge to your family but no others. Do not be disappointed that this is the only thing you see in the vault as it contains the knowledge that is worth more than all the jewels or castles in England. Be warned that you must not carry the name Pendragon, as it would cause you much strife. Magic will select the next heir just as you were selected. Go in peace my son and prosper. – Arthur Pendragon_

"Harry this is a large vault to contain nothing but a pedestal and a book." Hermione stated showing her surprise and disappointment.

"Hermione, which do you prize more money or knowledge?" Harry asked as he picked up the book and slipped it in his robes.

"Knowledge you know that." She huffed back at him.

"Can you see knowledge?" he retorted with a snort.

"No, so you're saying its knowledge that's stored here somehow," her face lit up with that assessment.

"Exactly Hermione, but I can only share it with family, and not all of it with them." He said, sad he couldn't share it with her.

"Harry you know that's not unusual in the wizard world, some things are meant for family only. Now let's see what is in Merlin's vault and don't be surprised if it's the same as here." She said and took his hand leading out of the vault, which closed behind them and sealed once more since there was no need to return.

She was right about Merlin's vault. It contained a book for Harry and a few scrolls they could see. One of the main differences was that Harry should add Emrys to his name but not name a son after Merlin as magic selected the next heir from the bloodlines, which were many. One must be worthy to take the Emrys name and magic determined that not the father.

The Le Fey vault was different in that the book told Hermione a son could carry the blood but the magic only passed to a daughter.

_Know this my heir, I will be thought of as dark but that is false. There is no light or dark magic that is determined by intent and how it is used. Merlin and I sought and found power, but we used it only to fight evil or defend those weaker than ourselves. Yes, some of the curses and spells I developed had horrible results and long ranging effects. But my daughter, these were only used against those who attacked us, or went after the weak within our realm. To sit on the council you must add my name to yours. This will cause some to fear you so you must be strong and shield yourself against that._

_Do not make the mistake I made and take an old man to your bed. I am sure there will be many things said about the split between Merlin and me, but I wanted children and he didn't because he already had some from a previous union. I threw him out, and looked for another and in my anger took one who was not worthy. I suggest you select a mate who is a year younger or no more than two years older than you are. Take care to ensure that you have many of the same interests but enough differences that you remain your own persons. – Morgana Le Fey_

Hermione took the book with her deciding she had more to learn than she had imagined. She looked at Harry and smiled deciding he fit Morgana's description of the proper choice for a mate. She didn't know that Harry had reached the same decision about her.

The founders' vaults contained Galleons, jewels, scrolls, and a grimoire and an inventory. Each was different but had similarities as well. The biggest difference was that they had a lot of knowledge they could and should share with others that they determined were worthy. Leaving the Ravenclaw vault found Hermione in a funk. She had discovered unless she wanted to have a litter of children, she would need to share Harry. Fortunately, Harry didn't push for an answer when he asked why she was sad. He accepted that she would tell him after she figured out the problem but warned him it may take quite a while, as it was complicated.

It was lunchtime when they arrived at Harry's apartment with Ragnok. Dobby served soup, salad, and sandwiches.

"Hermione let's fade to the chamber. I have something to tell you that will take more time than we have outside the chamber." Harry said. His voice and body language were solemn as he offered her his hand.

She took his hand, and they appeared just inside the chamber where he led her to a comfortable room with two overstuffed chairs that faced each other.

Harry took the seat across from her and sat after she did. His face was solemn as he began speaking. "Hermione I find myself developing feelings for you that have me hoping we can be more than friends when we're older. But I must tell you that as the heir and head of so many houses, I must ensure the bloodlines continue or lose my magic. This means that I have to have a son for the Potter line, Gryffindor line, and Slytherin line. If I marry a witch with no brothers, her father will probably insist that his family name is carried on also. Personally, I want at least one daughter to spoil. That's a minimum of five children, unless she is the heiress of multiple lines that require separate children to carry on the line.

Five or six hundred years ago women thought nothing of having ten or more children, since many died young. As you know, in today's world, most women have no more than three children. Some call it an heir, a spare, and daughter. We both know there are potions that ensure the sex of a child, but these also weaken the child's magic and shorten their natural lifespan. I find this repulsive among other things and is not an option I would consider. I also recognize this is not something that must be considered immediately but is more than a remote possibility. While I can get a woman pregnant as long as my bits work properly, a witch has trouble bearing children after she turns 40. I can't see me taking another wife when I'm 80 if she is so much younger than I am. To live together you must have a lot in common and a vast age difference makes that almost impossible in my opinion.

My problem is that first, I want to see you happy and second I want you to always be my friend at least. I hope we can be more, but we both know that can change, as we grow older and gain more life experiences. I had to tell you this now so you don't develop feelings for me that may make you bitter at me later when you found out about this." Harry said as his emotions were all over the place but mostly in turmoil.

Hermione sat back in the chair and looked him in the eyes. She knew he was sincere and had bared his soul to her. She knew he cared for her, and that it could easily develop into love as they grew together. He was Morgana's description of her perfect mate, but he also had the problem Rowena warned her about. She had to answer him before he got the wrong impression.

"Harry the last thing I want to do is loose you as a friend. I hope we can always be the best of friends. I would like us to be more than that as we get older. You've been honest with me, and I will return that with you. You fit exactly what Morgana says is my perfect mate. But you also have the problem Rowena warned me about. Multiple marriages are foreign to me, and I have no idea of how it would work. It isn't something I've ever thought about before. I may not like it, but I won't reject the idea it could happen to me.

It's obvious if that were to happen, it would have to be someone we both loved and respected. She would have to be someone who shared our beliefs and goals, and likes what we like and return our love. I cannot see finding someone like that the way we found each other. So while I think, it's possible I believe it will be very difficult to accomplish. I have always wanted three children and am willing to have four. But I cannot see me being a baby making machine and putting out eight or more. Fortunately, we have years to figure this out, and as you said, we could just end up as friends and nothing more.

At least except for wanting to pass on the Granger name the others only require a child not boys. The way I see it two boys and two girls would be ideal for us. The problem I see is that a second wife would need to have three boys, unless she has uncles or possibly first cousins. My Dad is the last of the Grangers, and I want to continue the Granger line, as I'm sure, he does also. If we decide this is what we want to do, that will be an argument in our favor. For now, I think it best to put this on the back burner, and keep our eyes open if we develop romantic love for each other. These are not decisions for 11 year olds to make Harry." She answered with a smile that made Harry's heart sing.

When they left the chamber Hermione could use wandless magic without effort, and her mind magic equaled that of Harry. Harry had added some muscle, speed, and quick reflexes. Hermione grinned at the thought of how many times Harry got his ass whipped by Sharpaxe. She thought that most wizards would find their selves in Harry's shoes if they challenged him. She was no push over, but Harry had months of experience on her. What she coveted the most was their ability to literally consume books and remember all the important things. She sniggered when Harry complained that most wizard books were 80 percent fluff or filler and less than 15 percent valuable information. She was beginning to wonder if school classes would be boring, but she looked forward to meeting more magicals her age.

**Meeting with the Grangers**

Harry took Hermione's hand and let her fade them just outside of Ragnok's office door. Harry knocked one time and heard 'enter'. He opened the door for Hermione then closed it behind them. He saw the Grangers as he held out Hermione's chair for her to be seated then he sat on her right. Ragnok's demeanor showed all this was a business meeting.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger to be honest this has been one hell of a day as you would say. Hermione's heir test shows her to be a pureblood witch, which is a huge advantage in our world. Her lineage is traced back to two of the Hogwarts founders, which means she owns half of the school and lands surrounding it. From them, her line goes back to Morgana Le Fey and that could be a problem, as she is not well thought of in certain circles. She now wears her ancestors' rings and is the head of three Most Ancient Noble Houses. Did Madam McGonagall explain that Hermione would need a magical guardian until she reaches the age of 17?" Ragnok said in a flat tone.

"Yes sir, she said if we hadn't found one by the time Hermione reached school the Headmaster would take that role and act in _loco parentis_ for magical things. Of course, the only magicals we know are you and Minerva." Dan said interested as to what would come next.

"I would like to suggest you accept me as Hermione's magical guardian. This offers several advantages to you and your family sir. Not the least of which is the protection of the Goblin Nation your family will have. By right and law, Hermione and you are pureblood wizards in all things but magic in your and Mrs. Granger's case. However, most who think their blood is pure will refuse to look at you that way. In our world, there are two things that all children are taught. One is that you never wake a sleeping dragon, and the other is never ever mess with a goblin. We may be looked down upon by many wizards, but we control their money and therefore, their economy. Plus we use magic they have no idea of. Much of this magic is more powerful than theirs. They have every right to fear us. Fortunately, as long as they leave us alone to do our business, we do the same. We rarely bother with the affairs of wizards, and they know that.

However, we are the guardian of the founders' lines and magic and the keepers of Arthur, Morgana Le Fey, and Merlin's knowledge. These two young ones now possess some of that knowledge and have access to the rest. We are setting in the presence of those who will become the most powerful Mages in history. I'm sure like most parents you think your daughter is special. Let me assure you she is very special as is Harry. I ask that you let me provide the protection your daughter will need to become what she should. This protection will extend to you as well. There is still an element in our world that seeks to destroy all we hold dear. They mean to enslave or kill all whose blood is not what they consider pure." Ragnok showed his seriousness and concern for Hermione. He had not told them everything yet, and he would not if it was not necessary.

"Hermione what is your opinion on this matter," her father asked expecting her honest answer.

"Daddy I think Ragnok is right, and it is for the best. I may like Professor McGonagall, but I don't believe she can protect and guide me as well as Ragnok can. Although both are busy people, her resources are much more limited than his are. There is no way she can protect you the ways Ragnok can offer. In this world, I'm an adult for certain things but not for others. I can use magic any place an adult can, but I have no political influence and must choose a proxy to vote my council seats.

I can attend the council meetings, in fact, am required to in some cases. But I cannot vote and hope my proxy holder votes the way I want. I can change the proxy holder on New Year's Day, and then I am stuck with their decisions for a year. Ragnok has information on the wizards that McGonagall does not, and can name the person most likely to carry out my wishes when voting." Hermione said hoping her father made the choice she wanted and let him know that.

"Ragnok it seems you have convinced the two Granger women and therefore, me as well. The last part was easy since it was what I wanted. Wizards may not wake a sleeping dragon, but I know not to anger a Granger woman." Dan said with a huge smile as his wife and daughter turned red and the men laughed.

The entire office seemed to relax, and the Grangers signed papers after an explanation of what they were signing, and the reason for it. The only thing that her parents balked at was the fact, that they both had a vault with a million galleons in it. They accepted it after they were shown it was required by Ladies Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The family rings and an explanation of the debit card followed. They were shocked at the so-called discounts they would receive. Ragnok said he would see to it.

They received refunds on most of their purchases, and Hermione would get a full refund on her tuition as a part owner of the school. He introduced three goblins whose only jobs were to take care of the Potter and Granger vaults and make wise investment for them. He explained they took a small percentage as a commission so the better their investments the more they all made in return. Dan called it a win-win situation.

Ragnok and Harry thought all the Grangers would faint when they were told about their new tax breaks in both worlds. Hermione's titles didn't faze them until they found out when she turned 30 that she could sit in the House of Lords. The explanation of the Ruling Nine caused laughter from Harry and Hermione and raised eyebrows by her parents.

"Mum, Dad in six years Harry and I effectively rule the British Magical World with six votes between us. We have a two-thirds majority. He's defined by the pureblood idiots as a half-blood and I'm a Muggleborn witch. The two of us will have the power to strike down unjust laws as long as we vote together." Hermione said almost bouncing in her chair.

"Actually Hermione you may have more than that since Sirius Black has a vote and so does Amelia Bones. The last vote is the Longbottom's who are long time allies of the House of Potter and have voted as one for centuries. The major problem with the Ruling Nine has always been the lack of the five votes you and Harry possess now." Ragnok said with a smile.

"Ragnok who would you suggest for our proxies?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black has given his to Amelia, so I suggest Harry give his to Madam Longbottom and Hermione give her to Madam Bones. Except for potions, you two are well on your way to completing your first-year material. Wizengamot sessions are normally held on Saturday so the young purebloods can attend and be educated in politics. There are reserved seats for those who cannot set with the members. In your case, you will set with the Ruling Nine, since there will be seven empty seats until Sirius Black can take his."

Ragnok said not hesitating to show an evil grin and continued, "Croaker is now the Chief Warlock. Minister Fudge will be ousted on Saturday if you give your proxy's Madams Bones, and Longbottom can name a new Minister on that day. They can arrest Fudge and Umbridge, which gives us the undeniable right to seize their vaults. If they cannot return your money Harry, we can insist they are tried by us as thieves."

They all knew this was why Ragnok was showing his evil grin. There was no doubt, he hated Fudge and had rebuffed the man each time he asked for a meeting. The discussion turned to protecting the Granger home and business and from that to Hermione's need for an elf.

"Dobby"

"Yes Harry sir," the little elf said as he appeared in his uniform wearing the Potter crest.

"Hermione needs an elf preferably a female. Do you know of one who would be willing to work for her and her parents?" Harry asked while kneeling down so they were at the same eye level.

"They is being a new one at Hoggywarty that is shamed because she served bad masters. She is being a good elf but will not be bound to school. She is wanting proper family sir." Dobby replied barely able to keep from bouncing up and down.

"Would you ask her to come here Dobby please?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir," Dobby said and left with a pop.

"Harry that little guy loves you," Emma said.

"Emma he thinks I saved him from the Malfoys. Gringotts, Hogwarts, and the Ministry are the only three places an unbound elf can live without being bound to a wizard. They serve us and draw magic from us rather than work for wages. Without that magic, they die within a year or so after being freed. Most non-magicals or first-generation magicals raised in the Muggle world think this is slavery. But it is actually a bartered exchange and a win-win for both if the elf is treated right and not abused.

They have powerful magic, live to serve, and are loyal to the extreme. They actually look for work and want to keep busy. Dobby is a bit hyper compared to those that serve the bank that I have met. But he suits me just fine, and I look on him as a friend who serves not as a servant." Harry said letting his feeling for the elf show through.

Dobby popped back in with a female elf. She had drooping ears, which showed her sadness.

"This be Tina, Lady Mione." Dobby said.

"Tina, I'm Hermione and these are my parents. Can you serve a Muggle house?"

"Yes Lady Hermoninny, Ise can be doing that. But Tina is being bad elf and being having freed elf not good for Lady to have an elf such as me is being."

"Hermione she was freed through no fault of her own. Her previous master was a thief and one of those you saw earlier. For elves, being free is an insult and many think they could have done something to prevent it," Ragnok said kindly while looking at Tina.

"Tina if you are willing to work for me and keep my secrets, I will bind you to my houses. You may serve me at Hogwarts and my parents when I don't need you. If you wish when you aren't busy for us, you may work with the Hogwarts elves. That is your choice to make. If you can accept that, I would be happy for you to serve me." Hermione said while kneeling down like Harry had so the elf could see the concern for her in Hermione's eyes.

"It would make Tina berry happy to serve such great witch and Lady Mione." Tina replied not sure this was really happening to her.

Hermione placed a hand on the elf's head and bonded her to her houses. Even the Grangers could see the exchange of magic and watched as the little elf stood taller, and her ears stood up like Dobby's indicating her happiness. Once that was done the two elves popped away. The Grangers would come home to a spotless house Petunia Dursley would die to have. There would be a three-course dinner waiting for them that was hot and delicious.

With their business completed, Harry and Hermione faded the Grangers to his apartment and showed them around.

"Daddy may I stay here with Harry, so we can get ahead in our school work? And there may be a change in the Ministry requiring more Wizengamot meetings." Hermione asked with the hope for a positive answer in her voice.

Dan raised an eyebrow at the question. But seeing the look on his wife and daughter's face, he decided yes was the only possible answer, unless he wanted to sleep on the couch.

"Of course you may, Hermione. I trust Harry and the goblins to keep you two out of trouble," he said with a grin.

Hermione lunged into his open arms and said, "You're the best Dad ever. The only place we may go is the ice cream parlor, and we will be under guard when we leave the bank. Besides, even if we faded Sharpaxe would know and follow. That would mean training against an angry warrior. Although he would probably just make us run an extra lap or two."

"How long are your lap's sweetie?" Emma asked.

"A mile Mum, we run a minimum of two miles each day we're in the chamber depending on the physical training we have that day. We rest on the weekends but still run and do our cardio workouts. Sharpaxe says a healthy body makes for a healthy mind and powerful magic." A delighted Hermione answered.

Hermione spent part of an hour showing her parents wandless magic. Harry was equally impressive when he held his hand out and a dozen yellow roses appeared in them.

"These are ever fresh roses, that don't really need water except to fool non-magicals," Harry stated allowing his pride to show a bit.

"Mum those will stay fresh and give off the same scent that fresh cut roses do. Sharpaxe says I'll be able to do that wandlessly soon. Conjuration is one of the more difficult things to do without a wand because of the detail involved. We don't use wands in the bank, although we probably wouldn't get in trouble here or in the time chamber. Wandless magic is easier to learn if you don't start with a wand." Hermione stated showing her pride in herself and her friend.

The Grangers left at 16:00, and the two children went into the time chamber for three months. Hermione worked mostly on wandless magic and potions while Harry worked on potions, detecting dark magic, and spirit possessions. Sharpaxe told him if he could detect the objects that had been horcruxes he could detect a possession from a much greater distance. The last month they added wizard politics and the ways of the Wizengamot. Sharpaxe laughed out loud when his students proclaimed the wizards were a backward lot of sheep.

At dinner that evening Ragnok told them, they had a 07:00 appointment with Madam Bones and another at 09:00 with Madam Longbottom.

**Bones and Longbottom **

Harry and Hermione were surprised when Madam Bones showed up with her niece Susan. However, when she told them, Susan was the heir of the House of Bones they understood immediately. Both Lady Bones' were surprised when Harry and Hermione were introduced by their full titles and names. Their discussion showed they shared common beliefs and only minor differences they felt could be worked out without a problem and very small compromise on their parts. Harry and Hermione both took to Susan and with a nod invited her to stay at the bank with them promising Amelia they would only go to the ice cream parlor and would be under guard then. Amelia asked for curse breakers and warders to check her home and do any necessary updates. Madam Bones left for work a happy woman. She now knew who the Ruling Nine was and she had four of the votes and her friend Augusta Longbottom would probably have the other five shortly.

Harry, Hermione, and Susan went up to his apartment and got acquainted. She was awed by the wandless magic the two other knew although they only showed her minor things. Harry, Hermione, and Susan held hands, one girl on each side of Harry as he faded them just outside of Ragnok's office. He knocked and received permission to enter.

Augusta Longbottom was an imposing figure of a witch. Power seemed to radiate from her every fiber. She introduced Neville, her grandson, as the heir to House of Longbottom. Like Amelia and Susan, the Longbottoms were surprised when Ragnok introduced Harry and Hermione by their titles. It didn't take long to discover why the Potters and Longbottoms had been allied since before Hogwarts. Harry gave her his proxies, which gave her five votes. She was amazed at how much the two Muggle raised children knew about the wizard world and the Wizengamot, in particular. When Ragnok suggested she let Neville stay with Harry, Hermione, and Susan, she agreed. Ragnok told her that there was an apartment across from Harry's that the girls could spend the night in. He invited her to dinner and said he would do the same with Amelia and the Grangers.

She heard the children discussing their trips to Ollivander's, and how Harry stressed the wand chose the wizard, and a poor match was almost a disaster, especially for one just learning magic.

"Neville why don't you and your new friends go to Ollivander's, and get you a new wand? We'll put your father's in a place of honor over the fireplace mantle. Then take them to the ice cream parlor and treat them to whatever they want. Ragnok and I have some more things to discuss and there is no need in you four being bored with that." Augusta said and smiled at her Grandson's reaction.

"Harry wait for Sharpaxe's team before you go charging off to slay dragons or whatever you young ones do." Ragnok said with a teasing smile at the four pre-teens.

Near the bank's doors Harry said, "I received the signal, so we can go."

"How?" Susan asked seeing and hearing nothing.

"Mind probe from Sharpaxe," whispered Harry grinning at Susan's frown.

It took Neville nearly 45 minutes to find a wand that matched his magic. But they all knew the instant that he held it that it was the right one. Neville paid for it then they went back passed the bank for ice cream. After getting to know each other a little better and watching the wizards in the alley, they noticed Harry frown.

"Harry what's wrong?" a concerned Hermione asked.

"I was just thinking how odd it is that the four of us never had a real friend before, and we are from completely different worlds and can get along so quickly." Harry said in a neutral tone.

"Well I agree but something must have brought that on Harry," Hermione replied looking him in the eyes.

"I think seeing the red-headed witch with the five children got me thinking in that direction. It was obvious the oldest wanted nothing to do with his siblings. The twins appeared not to care for him and thought they were above the younger two. The youngest boy complained about what he didn't have that others did. The girl constantly cried and harped about wanting the latest Harry Potter book. They have family, something I've always wanted and just recently received. Yet none of them seems to appreciate that.

We four have been alone since shortly after we were born. Hermione is the only one with two parents, but they both work. Susan is with her Aunt because her parents were murdered about the same time as mine. Neville is with his grandmother for a similar reason, and yet we found each other and hope to become close. Being poor and wanting to have more is natural if it isn't at the expense of losing the love of family and friends. Sorry to lay all that heavy stuff on you three." Harry's sadness was easy to detect, as was the reason for it. Harry had found out that not all families share the same goals among the members.

"Harry, I think they are not unusual or at least much more than other large families. Their surname is Weasley and there are seven children. The two oldest moved to other countries as soon as they graduated. Bill, the oldest, is a cruse breaker for Gringotts. Charlie is a dragon handler in Romania. From what Aunt Amelia says, they are hard workers but the others she is not impressed with at all. Percy the oldest we just saw is a stickler for rules and loves power or at least the traipsing of power. The twins spent more time in detention the last two years than any five students in the history of Hogwarts have. From what she can tell they are borderline bullies that live to prank but don't know the difference in pranking and bullying.

Auntie keeps track of students looking for potential Aurors. She's all excited about a seventh year that is a Metamorphmagus, meaning she can change her features to look like anyone, without using Polyjuice potion. She'll be offered training right after she graduates. Sirius Black is her cousin, and if she's the fighter he was, she'll go a long way in the Auror corps." Susan told them happy to be included with people her own age.

"Gran never believed Sirius was guilty. Sirius, James, and Lily Potter were Aurors with Dad and Mum. They are the only two teams that escaped y, you… Voldemort three times and lived. They also were all in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Gran says they weren't happy with Dumbledore's methods and were thinking of striking out on their own. It seems they thought the old goat got too many good people killed with his capture without harming the enemy policy. She says in war the only good enemy is the dead ones." Neville's pride in his parents showed through.

"Shit! Excuse me girls I just thought of something. Neville, have you been checked for memory problems and tracking charms and such?" a concerned Harry asked.

"Not that I know of Harry," Neville answered the concern showed in his voice.

"Come on let's go back to the bank. Hermione and I have been checked. She was free of any charms. I had memories hidden and several tracking charms and even my core had been bound. If Sue's parents were in the same order with Neville's, and my parents, she may have stuff on her as well. I'm starting to hate the name Dumbledore. At first, I felt bad about taking his wand, but that feeling is long gone." Harry told them with fire in his eyes and magic flowing.

Sharpaxe met them just inside the door with permission from Madam Bones and Lady Longbottom to have the children checked out, and any charms or bindings removed. He led them to the time chamber where the healers were waiting for them.

While Neville and Susan were being checked, Harry and Hermione worked on their wandless magic. After an hour, Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head knowing that their new friends were in the same or worse condition than he was. Harry and Hermione worked on potions and wandless magic for eight-time chamber days when Susan and Neville joined them.

"How do you two feel," Harry asked hoping they were all right.

"We feel free, but Sue is worried about Hannah Abbott since her parents were in the same circle as ours, Harry." Neville said dejected at the thought someone else may have the same problems he had experienced.

A furious Ragnok entered the chamber followed by two angry witches.

"You four come with us to send Dumbledore to a living hell. He only thinks that shoveling dragon dung is bad. We'll see how he likes the mineral mine in a volcano." Ragnok said not letting his full rage show.

Neville and Susan thought Harry, and Hermione were crazy as the two whooped and laughed as the cart sped toward the dragon pens. Neville and Susan were green at the end of the spiral descent while Harry and Hermione had held their arms above their heads and laughed all the way. Ragnok summoned Dumbledore, but the old man kept missing the gate and hit the fence instead.

Dumbledore's hands were bound behind him, but the rest of his body was normal. Augusta walked up to the old man and kneed him in the groin then grabbed his long beard and punched him in the nose, breaking it again. She cussed him, using words that the pre-teens had never heard. Amelia took her turn and hit him as hard as she could in the stomach. She pulled hands full of his beard out then gave him as good as or better cussing than Augusta had.

When they finished Ragnok went into his regal mode and said, "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore your sentence in the dragon pens is over." Seeing the glee on Dumbledore's face he continued, "Instead you will now serve your remaining time in the mineral mines. Dumbledore you will find that this is heaven compared to the hell you will now serve your remaining years in."

Dumbledore's look told them he knew what he now would be facing. As they left the pens for the cart, Harry turned and said, "Hey Dumbledork you should know never to mess with a Potter or a goblin. I wish you a long life, and I imagine there are several young parents waiting to wish you a happy journey to hell when you pass on." Harry waved his hand in a good-bye and sent Dumbledore crashing into the fence in front of the pens.

When they reached Ragnok's office, Susan voiced her concern about Hannah Abbott. Mr. Abbott worked at the Ministry, but Mrs. Abbott didn't work. Amelia went back to work and notified George Abbott of a suspected problem with his daughter. He contacted Shirley, his wife, and told her to take Hannah to the bank. When the Abbott ladies arrived in the lobby, they were shifted to Ragnok's office. Ragnok and Augusta explained what they suspected, and Shirley gave permission to have Hannah checked out and healed as necessary. Neville and Susan went into the chamber to make sure Hannah wasn't alone and to work on wandless magic and learn the goblin ways and language.

Hannah wasn't as bad as the others were, but there were charms and memories that had to be taken care of. She spent the rest of her time with Neville and Susan. The first thing Augusta noticed was that Neville was a lot more confident in himself than when he entered the chamber. Susan had the confidence and now had more knowledge. The report on Hannah pissed her off but Dumbledore was taken care of and Hannah wasn't in as bad of shape as Harry, Neville, and Susan. Shirley was livid that someone would do that to a child and immediately accepted the chance to be checked and healed. So Hannah re-entered the chamber with her mother.

Shirley Abbott had several memory bindings but no other charms. She watched in awe as Hannah performed wandless magic. She decided to learn as much about goblin culture and language as she could. Shirley and her daughter were surprised when Sharpaxe said their time was up. After seeing Harry's and the girl's apartments, she agreed to allow Hannah to stay and learn with the other four, as did Augusta.

George Abbott, Hannah, Susan, and Neville entered the time chamber when George came to the bank after work. It took ten days to set him straight, and then he learned what he could about his hosts. He spent some time watching the three pre-teens working with Sharpaxe amazed what they did was all wandless magic. He was also surprised when their time was up. He thought it odd that his daughter transported him to Harry's apartment.

After dinner, it was decided the children would stay here and learn. They would spend tomorrow at the Wizengamot then go to the Grangers for the weekend. The next weekend they would spend Friday with Augusta, Saturday with George and Shirley, and Sunday with Amelia. The Gringotts five as they called themselves got to know each other. As it usually happens, small groups form inside of the larger one. It was the same with the five, Harry, Hermione, and Susan seemed to mesh while Neville and Hannah did the same. The adults noticed Harry sat between Hermione and Susan while Neville sat next to Hannah. No one knew it, but three bonds were forming based on the groupings. The future of the wizard world sat in Harry's apartment at Gringotts. At 09:00 that evening, the adults said good night to Ragnok and the children, followed shortly by the boys saying good night to the girls.

Ragnok and his wife Meia discussed his day and what they thought would come in the future. They smiled when Ragnok said Harry didn't know it, but he had found his two wives, and both were fiery women. Harry and Nev discussed the day and the revulsion of what Dumbledore did to them and their parents. Harry suggested they ask Ragnok if Frank and Alice could be helped by goblins. In the girl's apartment, a different discussion took place. Hannah admitted she really, really liked Neville. Hermione and Susan admitted they really liked Harry.

Then came the shocker. Hermione said, "Well, we will just have to share him Susan."

Hannah and Susan both yelled, "What!"

Hermione explained how Harry must have more children than most women wanted to bear. And because of having so many houses, he could have a wife for each house.

"I can see it now, you three get married and within six months poor Harry is skin and bones barely able to walk," Hannah said and started the giggling.

The boys had a similar conversation and were glad they weren't interested in the same girl. Harry was surprised when Neville suggested betrothal contracts sooner rather than later. When Harry asked why, Neville told him that he and Hermione may be protected, but Susan and Hannah were not. He went on to explain what would happen if someone tried to break a betrothal contract. Harry thought about it and decided to check with Ragnok before making a decision to talk with Hermione and Susan. Fortunately, for all of them, their mind magic helped them get enough sleep.

**The Wizengamot **

Hannah joined her father in the member's section while Harry, Hermione, Susan, and Neville joined Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom in the section for the Ruling Nine. You could hear the buzz from the gallery and the member's section.

"Hear Yea! Hear Yea! The Wizengamot session of 3 August 1991 is now in session under guidance of Chief Warlock Croker. Members, press, and gallery come to order."

Croaker took the podium and stated, "The first order of business is to welcome new or returning members the first of which is Lord Sirius Black, who has given his temporary proxy to Madam Bones. The second is Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys who has given his four proxies to Madam Longbottom. The third is Lady Hermione Jean Granger-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Le Fey who has given her three proxies to Madam Bones. The Chief Warlock has checked the authenticity of the claim and found them to be valid. There are nine current votes available to the Ruling Nine."

"Hem, Hem"

"Stuff it Madam Umbridge and sit down, or I shall have you removed from this room and jailed for interrupting." Croaker said in a tone that clearly said there would be no argument.

"The first order of business is the removal of Minister Fudge from office."

"Pardon me Chief Warlock but the Ruling Nine concurs with that action, please move to the next order of business."

"Aurors arrest Mr. Fudge for taking bribes from Death Eaters. There is also a civil case filed by Lord Potter against Mr. Fudge since his money was used to bribe Mr. Fudge. Are…"

"The Ruling Nine rules in favor of Lord Potter and sentences Mr. Fudge to 300 years in Azkaban. However, should Mr. Fudge be unable to repay Lord Potter, he will be turned over to Chief Ragnok to work off the arrears. Bring forth the next case, please Chief Warlock." Madam Longbottom said.

"The next case is the removal of Madam Umbridge as Undersecretary also for taking bribes from Death Eaters…"

"The Ruling Nine have seen the evidence and concurs with her removal and trial." Madam Bones stated then smiled at Umbitch.

"Does the Ruling Nine wish me to continue or declare her guilty of all charges, since we have all seen the evidence?"

"The Ruling Nine rules in favor of Lord Potter and sentences Madam Umbridge to 300 years in Azkaban. However, should Madam Umbridge be unable to repay Lord Potter, she will be turned over to Chief Ragnok to work off the arrears. Bring forth the next action, please Chief Warlock." Madam Longbottom said.

"The next action is the appointment of a new Minister of Magic does the Ruling Nine wish to make the appointment?"

Augusta stood and said, "It is the unanimous decision of the Ruling Nine that Madam Amelia Susan Bones shall be the new Minister of Magic and that Mr. Kinglsey Shacklebolt shall take her place as Director of the DMLE."

"The Chief Warlock casts his votes with the Ruling Nine and asks if there is any further business before the Wizengamot."

"Actually Chief Warlock there are several pieces of business we need to make rulings on." Augusta stated.

"First is the matter of werewolves and other magical creatures. All previous law written since the year 962 are stricken. The new law concerning werewolves makes it a criminal offense not to register with the Ministry. Wolfsbane potion will be administered at St. Mungos and if the werewolf has no safe place to stay, they will be held the night of the full moon at St. Mungos. Should a werewolf be found guilty of biting a person of any race they will be sent through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries."

"The next order of business concerns the treatment of house elves. Punishment for house elves shall cease. If an elf is found to have been abused the abuser shall receive a ten-year sentence in Azkaban and loss of the elf. All elves will be brought to the Ministry and registered by next Monday, 5 August 1991 by 17:00h."

"All wizards and witches will have the same rights within the house ranking system Merlin put in place. There shall be no such thing as blood status gaining the rule of one group over the others. A person is either magical, or they are not, period. The term mudblood is taboo, and will result in a ₲100 fine for the first offense. Each subsequent fine will be ten times the previous one so the third offense will cost the offender ₲10,000. If the offender cannot pay their fine, they shall work at Gringotts for the rate of ₲2 per day less expense of ₲1 per day for room and board."

"The press shall print the truth and must be able to back up any story with proof. If a paper is not forthcoming with proof the owner, editor, and reporters shall be given a truth serum to prove their story is true."

"Authors selling stories as true will be held to the same standard as the press. Any story written about a real person shall have the person's approval and a written contract giving the author permission to write the story. Before the story goes to press the person concerned must give permission in writing that the story is approved. This law is retroactive to 1 January 1950 and bookstores will remove and return all books that are contrary to the new law."

"Using pictures and other images of people to make money must have the person's head of House's permission to use said image. This includes images on items like t-shirts, dolls, other toys, books, including book covers. In simple words if it is not your image, do not use it without permission. This law is also retroactive to 1 January 1950."

"Should anyone use your image without permission since 1 January 1950 you may sue them for royalties not to exceed 75 percent of their profits."

"Witches and wizards of Great Britain the days of the press or anyone else making false claim about you publicly are over. You are now free to sue them for things that have happened since 1 January 1950. The first scheduled case is that of Lord Harry James Potter against the publisher of the Daily Prophet. Lord Potter claims that the Daily Prophet and other magazines, books, and other printed media does not have his or his parents' permission to print stories or use his image. The publishers have 10 days to provide said permission, back royalties, or publish the fact that they printed lies about a child."

"Wearing the dark mark is the sign of a traitor, and anyone caught with said mark shall be tried as a traitor and put to death. Those in Azkaban have already met their maker."

"Mr. Chief Warlock I thank you for the floor. The Ruling Nine has no further business with this Wizengamot session."

Croaker slammed the gavel on the podium and ended the session.

In the mad scramble to leave the courtroom by the press, no one noticed those in the Ruling Nine section and Hannah and George Abbott simply disappear. The Wizengamot members were forced to show both arms and go through a dark mark detector. The press waited outside the courtroom door wanting to speak with the Ruling Nine especially Lord Potter. It would be a long wait with no results other than disappointed reporters.

Since it was early, they went to Longbottom Manor.

Augusta said between chuckles, "You know Amy that we have to finish the laws in legalese, rather than bullshit. But you made our points."

"Augusta how long do you think the reporters will wait for us to leave the courtroom. I can't believe Croaker kept a straight face through my rant. I wonder how many Death Eaters were caught." Amelia Bones replied between giggles.

Augusta came back with, "I hope someone got a picture of the look old Fudge's face. I thought he would mess his drawers. Croaker sure cut Umbitch off at her knees. She still owes Harry over ₲500,000 and Fudge is short over a million Galleons."

"You're right about Umbitch, she was furious. I imagine Voldemort is livid and wondering what the hell is going on. I think that's the only thing Dumbledore was right about for the last 15 or so years." Amelia stated still trying to stop the giggles.

The children left for the Grangers. Dan and Emma had the evening, and Sunday planned, but they would be earlier than expected. Hermione's parents were at the kitchen table when the Gringotts five arrived in high spirits. After telling the Grangers about their morning, Tina served them lunch, and they went upstairs after they were finished. The girls went to Hermione's bedroom while the boys had the guest room.

They spent the afternoon watching movies on the TV. The next day they went to an amusement park and had a great time. Emma frowned when they said the roller coaster was tame after going to the lower levels of Gringotts. Even Dan's eye went wide open when they said there was no safety harness. Hermione had to explain the sticking charm. Then she explained how runes could be used to create a charm.

After the children went back to the bank, Emma and Dan went to bed.

"Dan I overheard Hannah tell Susan and Hermione about an Uncle that had three wives. She said that most witches don't want more than two or three children at the most. This Uncle ended up as the head of four houses plus his own house. He needed to have five sons to carry on the lines. If the line goes dead, the Ministry and Gringotts split the vault and properties on a 50-50 basis. Each wife ended up with two boys and a girl, so he was able to continue the lines."

"Hermione said she wanted a boy named Granger to continue your line. But she needs two sons one for the Ravenclaw line and one for the Hufflepuff line. She also wants a girl, which means she has to have at least four children. Then Susan said she wanted a son for the Bones line, but to look at poor Harry, he needs sons for Potter, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Hannah said there were potions that could ensure a son, but it weakened magic. Susan came back and said that if they knew their menstrual cycle that getting pregnant at the beginning of their fertile time almost guaranteed a boy if the wizard was powerful. Getting pregnant later in the fertile cycle almost guaranteed a girl. Hannah said her parents used a fertility charm one day to late or she would have probably been a boy. But her Uncle was the older brother and had two sons so it really didn't matter to her parents." Emma told her husband unable to keep the sadness from her voice.

"So the bottom line is that since Hermione is falling for Harry, there is a good chance she will have to share him with a second wife. I can't say this makes me happy Emma. Regardless of what some boys think, having two wives is not ideal unless everyone gets along really well. Jealousy would rip the marriages apart, as well as any children and how it would affect them. I like Harry, and love our daughter and would be able to live with what they decide. But at their age, it's rare they will even remain friends past their teenage years. All we can do is wait and support them mentally when whatever happens to occur." Dan said not entirely comfortable with the thought his daughter could end up in a multiple marriage.

**Sirius Black**

On Monday, 5 August 1991, Madam Longbottom and the Gringotts five hit St Mungos like a firestorm. It started as a simple matter of being told Sirius Black couldn't have visitors.

"Why not, I was told by Madam Bones, I could see him today, so here I am to see my godfather, Miss Pince." Harry said the anger in his voice showed through.

"Madam Bones doesn't run this hospital young man." The receptionist said her lips almost in a snarl.

Augusta tried to salvage the girl's career by saying, "I'm Madam Longbottom, I want to see the Director now."

"I don't care who you say you are I have orders from Minister Fudge that no one is to see Mr. Black."

"Wrong answer lady, Fudge is in Azkaban, and you will be joining him shortly if you don't get your ass in gear and get me the Director." Augusta said hotly and sent a patronus to Amelia.

"And if I refuse so what, I'm the receptionist not you. What makes you think you're special?" Miss Pince stated firmly then screamed as she found herself stuck to the ceiling.

Harry hit her mind hard and said, "Room 402 now." Then he faded to room 402 just as the door closed. He faded through the wall and hit a masked Death Eater in the back of the head with a stunner.

"Shit! Sharpaxe please send Sirius to the chamber now. Neville we better get your parents there also."

"Room 406," Neville said and disappeared with the others following him.

Frank and Alice didn't seem to be harmed, but Harry insisted they be looked at by the goblins, and Neville agreed. Harry bound the Death Eater and pulled his mask off then went into his mind and found out, he was Barty Couch Junior. Harry woke him up and Neville kicked him in the crotch then in the face twice and once more in the crotch as Amelia Bones arrived.

"Harry we'll take him to the Ministry." Amelia said softly.

"No he attacked my godfather or tried to. He goes to Gringotts to be tried by the Goblin Nation and affront to one is an affront to all," Harry said harsher than he meant.

"I apologize, Minister. I'm not angry with you, but I am angry. That bitch down stairs tried to delay us so Sirius could be killed." The contrite voice and demeanor told her he meant he was sorry for his harsh word to her.

"Harry we can't get that woman down. What did you do to stick her to the ceiling?"

"Parseltongue sticking charm, only a parsel finite will release it."

"She wet herself, Harry," Amelia said and sniggered.

"Good. Her eyes didn't show the Imperiuse curse according to Alastor Moody's book at least. That doesn't rule out polyjuice of course." Harry told the shocked Amelia.

"Good thinking Harry, how much of Mad Eye's book have you read?"

"All of it, Ma'am. But we can't use wands in Gringotts, so we haven't practiced all of the practical stuff. That's another stupid law that needs reviewed. You can bet what you want that the Death Eater's children practice magic at home. Most probably many purebloods do. It's another law aimed at first generation wizards and witches. Hermione's parents know about magic but can't see her use it. If she stays within the statute of secrecy, why shouldn't she be able to practice where those who don't know about magic can't see her? I know from listening to the warders and curse breakers that wards exist to prevent the Ministry from detecting magic under them." Harry said his passion for fairness coming through.

"In your opinion, what should the age be?" Amelia asked her curiosity piqued.

"Eleven through 13 accompanied by a responsible adult, fourteen and older should be held to the same standard as everyone else when it concerns wand usage." Harry replied showing he had thought about it before this conversation.

"I'll discuss it with Augusta, but make no promises." Amelia replied as they arrived in the reception area.

"Get me down, you little shit and do it now," Miss Pince yelled.

Two seconds later, she slammed into the concrete floor breaking several bones. The last two feet or so she seemed to speed up. The Aurors gave Harry a funny look.

"What, all I did was what she said," Harry said with his best innocent voice but his evil grin made his point.

A blonde headed Auror said, "I found polyjuice in the desk drawer Madam Bones."

"If she carries the mark send her or him through the Veil." Madam Bones said leaving no doubt, she was serious.

"Madam Bones if you're finished with us, I'd like to check on my godfather."

"You'll get the bounty on the two Death Eaters Harry and possibly their vaults as well."

"I'll donate it back to the Auror division after it's accounted for. They can use it for armor and training new recruits. But if it ends up in someone's pocket, there will be hell to pay as I will consider him or her the thieves they are. They can join Malfoy or Dumbledore," Harry said as a goblin prince.

"That's if they live past seeing me, Harry." Amelia replied knowing the word would get out faster than a curse.

The Gringotts Five faded into Harry's apartment. They were met by Ragnok.

"Sirius will be alright Harry. He was weak and malnourished. He should be here in less than five minutes. We have added another bedroom here, and expanded the apartment across the hall to include three bathrooms for the ladies. Even we goblins know women take longer to get ready than us men. What Meia does in an hour I do in three minutes," Ragnok said knowing he would get told off by one or more of the girls.

"That's because all you have to do is throw something on and run your hand through your hair and think you look good," Hermione huffed.

"Hermione is right, we try hard to look good and spend time fixing our hair and selecting clothes for the occasion. You gits just throw trousers and a shirt on, and you're ready," Susan huffed as well.

"You keep your hair short so you can just run a brush or comb through it and be done. Maybe we should start doing that and see how you like how we look then." Hannah huffed and glared Harry, Neville, and Ragnok.

"Hey, I try," Harry said. "I can brush this mop for twenty minutes, and it looks like I haven't even touched it. I've seen girl's catalogues and know you wear more clothes, but then you spend more time talking also. This morning Neville and I said good morning then nothing else until we were dressed. What did you ladies do?" Harry didn't know it but he was digging a hole. Ragnok smiled knowing the explosion was coming.

"You're right oh smart one. We talked. The most used words were pass me this or that to whomever was close to the item needed. We did that because it was faster than going after it ourselves oh wise one." That was when Harry learned the stance, glare, eye roll, and huff in combination.

"Hermione you look cute like that. Did your Mum teach you that or does it come natural to girls? Hands on hips, one hip slung to the side, the look or glare, the eye roll, and last the huff that says you're in big trouble boy. Now tell me something. How do you feel compared to when we left the hospital?"

A huff then, "more fired up at your catty remark but relieved and not thinking about what could have happened," She said the stance gone.

"Good," Harry said and held his hand low as Ragnok slapped it and said, "Low five, and that is a got you Hermione. One day you will learn to worry about what you can change. The past cannot be changed no matter how hard we try. Even with a time turner, there is a limit to what you can do or change. The wrong small change could destroy the world. Remember all you can do is your best and no more than that."

They all heard the knock and Harry said, "Enter."

A tall man with long black hair stood at the open door.

"Sirius?"

"Harry damn you look like James but have Lily's eyes pup."

"Well you look a lot better than you did in that damn bed. Fudge ordered you killed and we barely got there in time." Harry rambled finally meeting one of his parents' friends.

"Sirius this is Ragnok my guardian, next to me is Neville Longbottom. From left to right are Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott, my friends." Harry was almost bouncing like Dobby.

"I heard you saved this ragged mutt. I also heard you took Dumbledore down, I must say that was hard to believe."

"Anger and surprise added to him pulling his wand in Ragnok's presence and not worrying about me. That old goat sent me to the Dursleys where I spent almost nine years in hell. But that's a non-issue as they will be getting justice fairly soon. Now why don't we sit down and tell war stories, and Sirius gets to go first." Harry said and Hermione and Susan moved to his side and sat on the couch with him while Neville and Hannah sat in a double chair. Ragnok excused himself but reminded them they had dinner with the families at 17:30, and Sirius was invited.

Sirius told them about their parents, he had known all of them except Hermione's parents of course. He changed to his dog form and back then told them about dementors and how they left the dog alone.

"So that's why you call Harry pup," Hermione said relaxed against Harry.

"Yes, Mooney called him cub, and I called him pup. James called him Bambi once, and Lily showed why she was not one to mess with. James' animagus form was a stag. I used to hold Harry while he rode on James and James did the same when Harry rode my back. I got Harry his first broom for his first birthday. Lil's wasn't happy with me for that. It seems Harry broke a vase while chasing the cat in the house. Lily put the broom up, and Harry summoned it and rode it some more. I had to do the dishes, take out the trash, and clean the kitchen that evening. Hell she almost made me sleep on the couch," Sirius told them, and they laughed.

"I'd tell him he was a poor baby Harry, because it sounds like a normal day for you until Ragnok helped you." Hermione said, and Sirius thought _that boy has his wife picked out just as James did_.

That led to Harry telling about his life with the Dursleys. They could see the anger building in Sirius.

"Sirius let Ragnok handle it. They pride themselves as being normal and upstanding citizens. Their reputation is everything, not unlike Dumbledore. The last we saw of him, he was shoveling dragon dung. But now he's working in the mines inside a volcano, and I have his wand, vaults, and properties. All he has is a soiled reputation, hell on earth to work in, and the fact an 11-year-old took his wand. Great wizard my butt, he's an egotistical old goat." Harry said and Hermione giggled and said she had seen the memory and Dumbledore's look of surprise was priceless.

"What house do you think you'll be in at school?" Sirius asked.

"I suspect we'll all be in the Founder's House since Hermione and I own the place." Harry stated as if that would happen.

"You what?" Sirius asked and sat back not believing what he heard.

"Lady Hermione Granger-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Le Fey is on my right. Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys here and accounted for. I've already recharged and set the wards. We'll do it again when we get to school. McGonagall is Headmistress, but I'm not sure who the Deputy is yet."

"Well we have a couple of weeks to get you up to speed on the right honorable sport of pranking." Sirius said as his robes turned pink and his hair turned bright blue. A large mirror appeared in front of him.

"Surely you don't mean something like that do you?" Harry asked while giving his godfather an evil grin.

"How and what did you do?" Sirius asked his smile reaching his eyes and his curiosity running full speed.

"Let's just say that wandless magic is a truly wonderful thing," Harry said as he levitated Sirius almost to the ceiling and sat him on the floor next to his chair.

"You five may outdo the Marauders," Sirius said showing he was proud of them.

"We've decided that only the whole school, including professors, gets pranked or just bullies as individuals." Hermione said, and the others agreed.

"You are true Marauders at that, even without our guidance. That's enough to make this old dog proud just to know you five. And who would expect this from first-year students. But be warned Filius Flitwick was a master dueler, and McGonagall is nothing to trifle with. Do you have your Dad's cloak?" Sirius asked turning serous.

"Yes, McGonagall sent it to me as she promised she would. The truth is we don't need it. A goblin invisibility charm is just what it says it is. In parsel, it's even better but not enough for most to notice. Add to that Hermione and I am considered as adults for almost everything, and unless we really screw up we have the advantage." Harry said grinning as if he couldn't wait to explore the castle.

"Flitch has the Marauders map if you can steal it back place your wand on the front and say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'. To clear is simply put your wand on it and say 'mischief managed'. The map shows everyone in the school and their location on a real-time basis. If they're walking a hall, you'll see their dot and name move. It's quite a piece of charms work." Sirius stated his pride showing as he sat up a bit straighter.

"Harry I need to go back to the time chamber for six-months of inside time. I also need to get some descent clothes, so I'll see you lot later this afternoon." Sirius couldn't hide his sadness at having to leave for six more months.

"We understand. The important thing is for you to get your health back," Harry said and gave Sirius a hug. A downtrodden Sirius left for the chamber not knowing all their secrets.

"Do things always move this fast around you Harry?" Hannah asked.

"It seems so since Ragnok became my guardian Hannah. But counting time in the chamber it's been a year for all of us. I'll never know why, I suppose, but Ragnok took a liking to me and did things goblins usually don't do for wizards. If it had just been taking care of my health problems, I could understand that. I had a fair amount of money here to begin with so I'm rated high on the customer list. But when they found the memory charms and other things, he turned livid. I could write that off as looking after a child because goblins love children. But it snowballed from there and turned into an avalanche. He respects those who show him respect, but doesn't offer the training I had to anyone. After Hermione and I bumped into each other and made friends, he let her train and began looking after the Grangers as well. Then it was Susan, Neville, and you. I'm sure part of that is he wants me to have close friends and as my guardian assists me in finding them. His children are all a lot older than we are, and have their own families. One day Sharpaxe will take over the bank and Goblin Nation. But that's years in the future unless something drastic happens. The training is obvious, since they are a warrior race and start training children young."

"What about Dumbledore, Harry? Its apparent Ragnok has no use for him at all." Neville asked.

"Well I don't know all the history between the two. But what Dumbledore did to me seems to be the straw that broke the dragon's back for Ragnok. He had Dumbledore set up to take down when I came into the lobby, and Dumbledore went nuts. From what we know of their history, the Death Eaters and Voldemort tried to get the goblins as allies. When they said no, they were left alone. I believe the goblins would have stepped in, in 1981 if Voldemort hadn't come after me, and got wiped out. By then it had reached the point Voldemort and his Death Eaters were hurting their business. Their policy of leaving wizard problems to wizards only goes so far. When it adversely affects business or threatens to bring the non-magicals into the fray, I think they would step in. Can you imagine 100,000 goblin warriors hunting down Death Eaters and Voldemort, knowing who the Death Eaters were and where their properties are?" Harry said his pride in Ragnok showing through.

Before anyone could answer Harry, there was a knock on the door.

End chapter 3

31


	4. Chapter 4

**Introduction to the Wizard World**

**See Chapter 1 for disclaimer and other information.**

End of Chapter 3: _Before anyone could answer Harry, there was a knock on the door._

**Chapter 4**

**Reunion**

Harry said, "Enter."

Sharptooth opened the door and said, "Chief Ragnok requests your presence in the time chamber. That includes the five of you." He turned and left them shocked.

"Well we shouldn't keep him waiting," Harry said and grabbed Hermione and Susan's hands and disappeared, followed by Neville and Hannah.

They appeared just inside the chamber's door next to Ragnok.

"There is someone who wants to meet you five, so go to the medical area please. Dinner plans are changed so we will have dinner here." Ragnok said without expression and disappeared.

The five looked as each other and shrugged then walked to the medical area. When they arrived, Sirius said nothing but led them to a room.

Once inside they heard, "Neville, Harry?"

"Mum, Dad?" Neville said and passed out.

Harry caught him before he hit the floor and brought him around saying, "Great move Nev, see your parents and pass out."

"Hush prat," Neville said and slapped Harry's shoulder then walked to his mother's bed and gave her a hug being careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Harry, get over here and hug your godmother," Alice Longbottom said with a smile.

Harry did as he was told, and then introduced the girls. Frank was asleep while a muscle-building potion did its work. Sirius came in just as Frank woke up. There were multiple hugs and teary eyes. When Augusta entered the room, it started all over again. Even Hermione, Susan, and Hannah were teary eyed. Then the stories started to fill the Longbottoms in on the last ten years. Several decisions were made the first was that they would all remain in the chamber for a year. The second was Harry would remain at Gringotts but visit Sirius and Frank, Alice, and his other friends. They would visit him here as well.

Dinner that evening was a rowdy affair, and the wizards took to the Grangers and made them part of the family. Surprisingly, Alice brought up betrothal contracts and their advantages.

"That's all well and good for Nev, but my life isn't that simple. I need to have at least three boys for my side of the family. If I marry a witch that has no close male relatives, other than her father, and wants to continue his line that means its four boys that we need. If we want a girl that's five children only if we get the numbers that we want. If we have two girls first, suddenly we need six children. Considering most witches only want two or three children, and there's a problem up front. Personally, I don't want a baby-making machine for a wife. I want a partner who is free to do what she loves. While money is no issue, most women want an outside of home career. I happen to agree they should have one and be the best they can be at it. Of course, my wonderful guardian Ragnok says no problem you can have a wife for each house. That's Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys, so including mothers-in-law that's eight women to run my life. I'm thinking of staying single until I'm 80 then marrying four 17-year old witches to take care of me in my senior years." Harry said with a crooked grin.

While the others laughed, Harry noticed Hermione and Susan didn't. He wasn't the only one who noticed that, both Granger adults and Madam Bones did also.

"The last part was a joke, but I can see I may have to have two wives. This of course, has its own set of problems. I have to find two women that get along, and are willing to join a multiple marriage without being jealous of each other or resenting me. I don't see that as an easy thing. Even under the laws that were stricken, blood status means nothing to me. While that broadens the field, it doesn't help the main problem much." A dejected Harry stated.

"Harry you're wrong about finding two women who could get along and share you while loving you without being jealous of the other woman." Hermione said as serious as Harry had ever heard.

"Who?"

"Susan and I of course, you dummy. Boys are such gits and don't have a clue Sue," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Hermione I think they're born that way, and it takes years for their brains to move up. Harry this is no surprise to Hermione and me. We've discussed it several times and came to the same conclusion prat." Harry received the look complete with the rolling of her eyes and shaking her head.

"You think we're old enough to make this decision? What about your parents Hermione, and your aunt Susan what will they think? I'm sure Madam Bones, and the Grangers are jumping for joy at the possibility of us in a multiple marriage. If I were Dan, I would be thinking of ways to take the boy out permanently." Harry replied and looked down at the table in front of him.

"Pay up Sue, I told you he'd think of us and our families first and himself last." Hermione said and held her hand out. Susan dropped two galleons in it as Hannah giggled.

"Hermione, Susan I'd be blessed and honored if that were to happen…"

"Harry, Emma and I have had this discussion after she overheard the girls talking about your situation. We can't say we're overjoyed with it, but we do understand the reasoning. Our decision was and still is to support Hermione and her decision. Neither of us sees this as your fault in any way it's a matter of circumstance or fate. But if this is what you decide you have our blessing and support." Dan Granger told Harry while looking him in the eyes.

"Harry what I want is unimportant, what Susan wants is what matters. This is far from unusual. Voldemort targeted certain lines, and the founders except for Slytherin were high on his list. Grindlewald did the same thing in his reign of terror. There's a Duke in Germany with six wives due to similar circumstances as yours. I'm sure Dan and Emma want his name carried on. Just like Susan and I want the same thing. The time to move on this is now, since the Ruling Nine are striking down old laws. The purebloods will start trying to force betrothal contracts with half-bloods and first-generation witches. Unfortunately, it's a long-standing tradition and not much can be done about it since most families have used them in the past." Amelia told them indicating her frustration with the system and parts that were too hard to change.

"Father Ragnok what's your opinion?" Harry asked.

"I see it as the best available option and method of protecting you, Neville, and the young ladies. But Harry the decision is yours to make not mine," Ragnok replied in his business manner.

"Sirius same question," said Harry.

"Amelia is right in all that she said Harry. I was under one but at the time, my younger brother was alive, so I told my parents to piss off. Bellatrix and Narcissa accepted their fates like good little Blacks. My cousin Andromeda ran off and married a first-generation wizard, and was formally cast from the family, so she lost access to her dowry. If it was I, and I'm certain James would agree, I'd get betrothed to these two ladies today without hesitation. While you may be able to delay a contract for a while, I'm not sure Hermione, Susan, or Hannah could. Neville can use the excuse that Frank is regaining his health, but that's only a short-term thing. It's truly a complicated mess Harry. I'm not sure if you know that anyone messing with the betrothed of the head of a Most Ancient Noble House can cause a blood feud if you don't kill them immediately. This brings your allies in which include those of us here, and Remus Lupin plus some others. The magic of the contract provides certain protections as well. The Grangers automatically falls under your protection. But even with what I said it's more complicated than that. However, as Ragnok said, it's your decision to make not mine. It's not something I would do if I had raised you, and neither would James. Lily was quite adept at the castration curse, and she practiced it on dummies at least twice a week." Sirius answered leaving the men cringing and the women giggling at them.

"Hermione, Susan are you sure this is what you want?" Harry asked the girls not knowing what answer he wanted, but hoped they said yes.

"Yes Harry I do," Hermione said followed by the same answer from Susan. Harry asked Ragnok to take care of the contract but ensure both parties were protected.

Neville and Hannah also became betrothed that day. The Gringotts Five trained six hours per day except weekends and studied three hours on class and other materials. The Bones and Longbottom house elves joined Dobby and Tina serving the families. The five thought it odd that they grew and their bodies changed, but they didn't look any older. When asked, Ragnok shrugged and replied 'goblin magic'. The adults were amazed at the children's grasp and use of wandless magic. While Sharpaxe still kicked their ass, they beat several apprentice warriors. Their hand-to-hand combat skills improved as did their magical combat skills. Together the Gringotts Five was a force to be reckoned with against others, including seventh year students.

"Frank what the hell will they be like with a wand that amplifies their power?" Sirius asked his friend.

"I'm not sure but, Ministry be damned we have to get them some control before they go to school. You know Harry carries Gryffindor's wand as well as Dumbledore's old wand. Who knows what will happen if he tries a levitation charm and hits Filius with it? Padfoot I've felt the magic roll off that boy when he's angry with himself. What will happen if he gets annoyed with a student who offends him or one of the girls?" Frank replied shaking his head. He knew was powerful for his age, but Harry was at a different level.

"Harry asked me to be his Head of House, but I'm not ready to be around that many people yet. I suggested Remus Lupin. I did offer to go in a non-school role, and he agreed to that. But I'm still not sure I like the idea of being there, for some reason. The cheeky little devil said, 'come on den mother you can handle fourth years and under surely, show your big bad grim side you mutt'. I threatened to kick his ass, and he disappeared and punched me in the ribs with a finger. I turned around and he wasn't there, well I couldn't see him. Frank the little shit called me 'Den Mother'." Sirius shook his head still mumbling as Frank lost it and laughed out loud.

"Better you than me Den Mum," Frank laughed some more.

It was that as much as anything that caused Sirius to write Remus.

Meanwhile, Harry and his girls were researching their grimoires looking for family crests or coats of arms. Harry found the Potter Crest, two griffins facing each other separated by a wand. The wand touched a sword lying horizontal with a Hungarian Horntail dragon under the sword. He decided the crest would go on the top row close to his heart. The Gryffindor crest was a standing lion and easy to obtain. The Slytherin crest was a snake shaped in the letter 'S' with a curl in its tail. Merlin's crest was three red dragons on a white background. Ravenclaw's crest was a standing eagle with its wings spread, and Hufflepuff's was a badger. The House of Bones' crest was two standing lions separated by a downward pointing sword. The House of Granger's crest was three white diamonds on a blue background. Harry would arrange them in three rows with the Potter and Granger on top, Bones and Gryffindor on the next row, Slytherin and Gringotts on the third row down, and Merlin on the bottom.

The girls fussed that they should be last, but Harry refused to hear it. Internally, they were pleased that he placed them above his ancestors. Ragnok argued that Merlin should go above Gringotts but Harry stood firm saying if he did what he originally wanted to Gringotts would be on top by itself. Taking a page from Sirius, Ragnok called him a hardheaded little shit in goblin. Harry smiled and called Ragnok Little Father.

"If you teach them warrior ways you must expect them to act like warriors," Ragnok said and chuckled.

It was a much healthier Sirius, Frank, and Alice that left the chamber with smarter and more powerful youngsters. Ragnok had filed the betrothal contracts, so they were all ready in force. Frank invited the group to Longbottom manor for a week since Augusta had turned Head of House duties over to her son. He in turn gave her proxy to stand-in for him at the Wizengamot. The official reason was he would need time to catch up with current affairs and get his health back to the point it once was.

**Longbottom Manor **

When they arrived at Longbottom Manor, the girls decided to share a room as did Harry and Neville. Neville gave the others what he called the ₲2 tour. Hannah was particularly interested in the greenhouse Neville had planned.

At lunch Harry asked, "Uncle Frank would you like me to add some parsel wards that will stop anyone with the dark mark?"

"Harry you can do that?" Frank asked in awe.

"Yes, the others can put up and take down most wards, but as a parselmouth if I do them only a powerful parselmouth can break them if he or she can get to the wardstone. That won't be easy since it will be inside the wards. Since Voldemort controls the mark, it will affect him as if he was marked. I'll admit it's a nasty bugger, much like being dunked in an acid bath. The only bad thing is that it suppresses magic from being detected by the Ministry." Harry said confidently.

"Please do it, maybe I'll tell Amy or maybe not, if anyone asks it's a goblin ward as far as I'm concerned. Family protection comes first, middle, and last in my book." Frank said showing he was pleased at the potential of snaring a Death Eater.

The adults and pre-teens watched as Harry worked wandlessly, and they felt the new ward go up. Then Harry stepped inside the ward and asked the location of the wardstone. Frank was awed once again, as Harry drew both wands and charged the stone until it glowed. The entire house occupants felt the magic and the wards strengthen then settle.

When they went back to the dining room Alice said, "Well you won't get in trouble the first time is only a warning for using your wand out of school Harry."

"Alice dear, think emancipated Head of House, member of the Ruling Nine, and goblin prince. Mafalda Hopkirk may be an idiot but she is politically wise to a point."

"My wands won't register anyway, one is Gryffindor's and was made before wands were traced and it's illegal to put the trace on it. The other is Merlin's wand that I took from Dumbledore and there's no trace on it. Since it's a trophy and the other is an heirloom I can legally carry both even without relying on Head of House status. Hermione can use her wand since it's an heirloom and not traced, but that leaves Susan, Hannah, and Neville out but the trace signature can't get through the new ward. The beauty is that that ward won't register at the Ministry. Any of us that can put up a ward could put up a wizard ward that masked the trace, but according to the law it must be registered. I'm sure the Death Eaters registered theirs so the law is used to monitor first generation wizards and many light purebloods won't let their children practice during the summer. In my opinion all that does is put the light behind and make catching up harder. I know for sure Draco Malfoy practiced with his grandfather's wand." Harry stated his distain coming through loud and clear.

"I assure you Harry that Amy and I are working on that problem. The one thing you forgot is that as your betrothed Susan has the same rights to wand usage as you and Hermione. As heir to House of Longbottom, Neville has the same wand rights as you, which now include Hannah. This is how Malfoy could get around the law even though his was a new house, which irritated him to no end," Augusta said with a smile but Harry and Hermione thought they need to spend some more reading time on laws and politics.

"Mum, where's my wand?" Frank asked.

"With Alice's over the mantle son," she replied.

Frank replaced his and his wife's wands with their St. Mungos bracelets swearing to himself someone would pay for their lack of treatment. He sent the elves to the basement for practice dummies and asked they be set up by the lake. They took their time walking to the lake since it was a beautiful day and they had been inside for a year.

"Alice please check the power measuring charms, it's been years since the dummies saw any use. They were kind of hijacked from the Department of Mysteries during a fire fifteen or so years ago," Frank said and sniggered.

"They're working dear you know the Department of Mysteries doesn't do anything by halves." Alice said.

"Thanks love. Now what I want you lot to do is use a low-level stunner wandless then with your wands. Then we'll go to mid level and last at full power," Frank said.

"We won't do more than 80 percent Uncle Frank and we only do that in an emergency. That leaves us 10 percent to get to the healers and 10 percent so we can be healed. It's a goblin warrior thing that translates to 'don't do the enemies job and kill yourself.'" Harry said and the others nodded.

"What maxim power are you comfortable with Harry?" Sirius asked his curiosity piqued.

"Usually no more than 65 to 70 percent, it balances power and regeneration speed." Hermione answered for them.

"Alright just tell us what percentage you'll use ok?" Frank said thinking they wouldn't know much at the end of the trial.

Wandless low level 20 percent: Hannah – 350, Susan - 362, Hermione - 375, Neville – 410, Harry – 525.

With wand at 20 percent: Hannah – 780, Susan - 850, Hermione – 916, Neville – 1138, Harry Gryffindor wand – 1362, Emrys wand off handed - 1618.

Wandless 45 percent: Hannah – 512, Susan - 533, Hermione – 588, Neville – 632, Harry – 708.

"Bloody hell, they're doing wandless at 45 percent, and already higher than most seventh years with a wand. I think we need to strengthen the dummies and increase the scale. Somewhere around 2500 the dummy comes apart even though the scale goes to 3000." Sirius shouted gleefully.

Frank adjusted the dummy and Alice increased the setting to 5000.

With wand at 45 percent: Hannah – 1563, Susan - 1712, Hermione – 1876, Neville – 2298, Harry Gryffindor wand – 2802, Emrys wand off handed - 3524.

Frank and Alice took care of the dummy again the measurement was not set to measure 7500.

Wandless 65 percent: Hannah – 863, Susan - 907, Hermione – 1216, Neville – 1418, Harry – 1612.

With wand at 65 percent: Hannah – 3116, Susan - 3418, Hermione – 4136, Neville – 5782, Harry Gryffindor wand – 6208, Emrys wand off handed – blown dummy.

"What the hell did Sharpaxe teach you lot?" a dumbfounded Sirius asked.

"Too focus and keep certain curses as compact as we can make them. Truthfully, I don't have a lot of faith in the measurement being used. For Sharpaxe at 50 percent you'd need to start with a scale to measure 20,000 or more. Besides power isn't everything, experience, time, stealth, attitude, cunning, and most importantly knowledge have to be factored in. If I was a wagering man, I'd wager our stunner is less than half the diameter of yours probably closer to a quarter. That means the effect of mine is more at the target because of the smaller area. A measurement of core power is probably a more accurate measurement of potential power. A wide area spell would probably measure 20 to 30 percent of what we just saw. When you factor in that power is not linear but a curve you reach a point of diminishing return. Yes I can throw five percent more at it but the effect on the target is less that point two point five percent so it's not worth the effort." Harry stated to the shocked adults then wandlessly blew up a dummy.

"That was a 20 percent powered stunner in parsel, did my actual power level change or did I use something that there is no measurement for. Do keep in mind Tommy is a parselmouth. Definitely, his results indicate he is a very powerful wizard and he has 50 years of experience. But a muggle bullet from over a half mile away could take him out before he heard the shot. For me it came back to how the old goat approached the last war and in my humble opinion he screwed up and got a lot of good people killed unnecessarily. If Tommy brings war to us again I will kill as many of his people as I can and him if I get the chance." Harry said leaving no doubt he was serious.

"Who is Tommy?" Alice asked.

Neville wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in fire then rearranged the letters to I am Lord Voldemort. "Mum in French Vol de mort roughly translates to flight from death, indicating he fears dying. I hope to help him do just that. If they start again its time they lived up to their name and eat death. Because for me they'll find sympathy in the dictionary not with me," Neville said with a passion Augusta had never heard.

"If it starts again and the Muggles step in, and keep in mind that their population exceeded 50 million in 1951 and is over 55 million now. How many wizards are there in the United Kingdom? If there's 100,000, that's at least 500 to 1 odds then factor in the fact they have weapons that can unleash hell from five or six miles high and 20 or more miles away and place that in any window they choose. What chance would we have with wands against that? That doesn't consider bombs that can have the power to take out half of London and kill five million in less than ten seconds.

This is what Voldemort is messing with and he doesn't have a clue. These so-called stupid muggles have walked on the moon and they did that in the late 1960s. Give us three months and the proper weapon and we can take anyone out from over a mile away by putting a half inch hole in their chest but blows a hole the size of your head when it exits though your back and it will exit." Hermione said with fire in her eyes.

"Dan she's serious isn't she?" Sirius asked.

"Very and she didn't scratch the top of what we have. The longest recorded sniper shot was 2200 plus yards. That's over a mile and a fourth and the person never saw or heard who killed him and escaped. I wasn't a trained sniper and I could hit the center bulls-eye at 500 yards. And it was three inches in diameter. If I used my handgun at this range and hit you in the shoulder it would cause you to go down and not get back up for quite awhile because your body would go into shock. All I'd need to do is walk over and slit your throat and you'd bleed out while I walked away. And Sirius yes I've been there and done that and will again if necessary to defend family, friends, or country. Most of us feel the same." Dan said in a tone that said he was being truthful.

"Oh, and Emma would and could do the same thing and has." Dan added and Emma turned red and slapped his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm not the only one with a Victoria Cross in the family," Dan said.

"Think order or Merlin First Class for valor Sirius," Hermione said proudly.

"Seems we have two sleeping dragons in our midst Padfoot," Frank added.

While the others talked, the Gringotts Five worked through their charms text for first year figuring out how much power to use.

"Damn this is easier wandlessly," Harry said.

"Language Harry," said Hermione and Susan as one. They looked at each other and giggled.

Harry hung his head and mumbled something they couldn't understand.

"Say it out loud Harry we couldn't understand your mumbles," Susan said.

"I said I wouldn't stand a chance of getting by with anything with one wife and no chance at all with two." Harry huffed, and the girls rolled their eyes and Harry looked at Dan.

"I can't help you Harry even though I've lived with it for years. I just try to stay out of trouble with them and hope for the best." Dan answered Harry's look.

"But Uncle Vernon said the man ruled the roost, I heard that every time I mowed the yard."

"Yes, and he probably thought the king ruled the land. For every good man there's a good woman behind him with a cricket bat in her hand. My father told me all I needed to know about women is to keep them happy and never ever mess with the cook. He said if the wife is happy the family is happy if she's unhappy the family is miserable so keep the wife, or wives in your case, happy." Dan said and smiled at Emma.

"Oh, lord I'm so dead," Harry said and the others cracked up laughing, more with him than at him. He looked at Hermione and Susan, and they smiled a coy smile back causing Harry to shudder.

"He is so whipped," Sirius said.

"Any man who says he isn't is a fool or a liar Padfoot. If I remember right a certain red head had James, Remus, and you whipped. You had no excuse since you were just a friend and not her husband. How many times did she ban you to the dog house?" Alice replied.

"More often than not. Hell she seemed to know we were up to something before we knew it. And that damn wooden spoon hurt when she smacked us with it, even Mooney cringed when she took it out of the cupboard drawer." Sirius remembered with a faraway look in his eyes. They all knew even after all these years his friends deaths hit him hard. Some things you never truly put in the past and the death of best friends is one of them.

The next four days saw the Gringotts Five working on charms and transfiguration with and without wands. The adults saw the light come on showing them with transfiguration a wand provided for better detail and used a lot less power. Harry, Hermione, and Susan went back to Gringotts and spent time in the evenings with Ragnok and Meia. Harry bought his girls three compartment trunks and charmed them in parsel like his. Then he redid the charms on his trunk. The only time they left Gringotts was to attend the Wizengamot sessions.

There was a new underage magic usage law that was fair to everyone. At age 13 you could carry your wand anywhere if you had an EE or above in charms and transfiguration and tested on the law and the Statute of Secrecy. Dobby and Tina had their trunks packed and would take them to Hogwarts so all Harry, Hermione, and Susan had were bottomless back packs that would weigh no more than two pounds.

They spent Friday night with Madam Bones. Saturday they spent with the Grangers and Sirius. Sunday morning they faded the Grangers to just inside the barrier at King's Cross Station at 10:00. There they met Amelia, the Longbottoms, the Abbotts, and Sirius. Harry faded to the last compartment and sealed it in parsel, and then joined the others. As the train started to move they gave everyone their final hugs and faded into the last compartment.

**School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – 1991**

"Harry I like the inside windows we can see out but the reflection from across the hall shows our compartment glass is mirrored." Hannah said and looked at the reflection again.

"Yes it allows us to see out, but no one can see in, many muggles use something similar. If we want disturbed, I can release the charm," Harry said with his crooked grin knowing they didn't want it down.

"No way leave them as they are," Nev said and added, "I see you have the privacy wards up as well."

"I thought we may want to plan how we want to do this. After lunch, Hermione and I will fade to the wardstone and assume control of the castle. Sirius will be at Hogsmeade station, with the owner's carriage waiting for us unless you want to see Hogwarts from the lake the first time. I'll leave that up to you just give me time to let Sirius know. We'll be sorted into the founders' house first which will piss some people off, oh well. They'll be even angrier when we resort, and they don't get into our house."

"Harry did we get all the horcruxes?" a concerned Hermione asked.

"Yes dear, Ragnok got the last one. It seems Tommy boy made a damn snake a horcrux. Snakes feel vibrations from all directions, have a good sense of smell, and detect heat well. Their sense of smell is narrow and therefore, limited to what's in front of their noses. Ragnok came at it from the back, used a stunner and one swing of his sword, and the snake is history. He said he only got a minor scream about one-half of mine, which confirms that not much is left, and he has to rely on Quirrell's magic.

But he's still an experienced wizard that knows a huge number of spells. We figure on taking him out tonight so keep your shields up and don't look at Quirrell in the eyes. Ragnok and his crew will take him back to the bank, get some pictures, and have Aunt Amy and Kingsley witness his demise. The Goblins get the credit, and we stay out of it, so there's no hero B.S. for us to put up with. Remus Lupin will be there to take over Defense with Sirius taking the three days a month he's down for the full moon.

The next thing we worry about is the school, and what is and is not taught. However, if necessary, Hermione and I have agreed to fire the lot of them and start over. I want everyone to keep an open mind but evaluate all Professors. What bothers me is that as dumb as the Ministry was they had backups if someone got sick, hurt, or had an emergency. Yet from what I've seen there is one Professor for each subject. And unless someone has their finger in the pie, there is plenty of money for more teachers and subjects.

I mean we're 11 and soon to be 12, in Hermione's case. We can see the bloody problem. Why can't the so-called educated professors see it? Which means we need to research the Board notes. It's not impossible the board is the problem. Questions, disagreement, or comments please." Harry said wanting to get things at Hogwarts straightened out, he and his wives could take a long honeymoon. Harry's mind drifted until…

"Harry are you asleep?"

"No Nev, I was just thinking."

"What about mate?"

"I was thinking of taking these two lovely young women on a year-long honeymoon around the world once or twice. Then coming home and letting them support me while I raise a dozen children." Harry said cheekily causing the girls to blush.

"You're too young to be thinking those kinds of thought Harry."

"No Nev I'm too damn young to do anything about them. And there is a huge difference in the two. Thinking and doing I mean," Harry said with a smile, and wrapped his arms around Hermione and Susan and leaned his head against the back of the seat. Then he told Hermione it was time to set the wards and let go of Susan, and the two disappeared. They appeared in the room that held the wardstone and was the heart of the castle.

"_**Welcome Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin and Lady Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff**_." The castle said.

"Thank you My Lady. Please inform Alistair we want us and our three friends sorted into the founder's house and to do it first so the house can accept worthy students."

"_**Yes My Lord it is done, and he agrees**_."

"Thank you My Lady, now let's take care of the wards." Harry said and showed Hermione where to place her hands.

They felt years of magic and knowledge pass to and through them. When it ceased Harry and Hermione pulled their wands and charged the stone until it glowed red then quit. The castle shuddered and seemed to glow. Minerva felt her control of the wards leave her then return but different than before. Harry and Hermione faded back to the compartment.

Harry asked if they reached a decision how they wanted to go from the train to the castle.

"Well we all said we agree with you on the plan. But we would like to take the boats across the lake." Hannah said and hugged Neville.

"Sure no problem, that's what we'll do. Expecto Patronum!" Harry answered, and then whispered something to a sliver stag that threw its head high, and pranced down the length of the train and disappeared.

Towards the front of the train, a tall man wearing old robes saw the stag and it brought back memories and a sense of peace. He wondered who had the power to cast what looked like a solid stag. He decided to take a look to see if he could spot Harry, Sirius said he looked like James with Lily's eyes. When he reached the last carriage, he hadn't seen anyone that remotely looked like James. Then he spotted the last compartment and thought it odd the windows were mirrored. So he took a chance and knocked.

Harry looked up and said, "heads up, I think Remus Lupin is at the door."

"Just a moment please." Nev yelled while Harry waved his hand and took the wards down, then got up and answered the door.

"Harry?"

"Yes Mooney, come on in," Harry answered.

Neville scooted into the corner, and Hannah was almost on his lap so Remus had plenty of room across from Harry, Hermione, and Susan. Harry sat back down and put his arms around his ladies.

"I saw the stag and thought I'd check to see if anyone was in trouble and who sent it." Remus said.

"I sent Padfoot a message telling him the ladies want to take the boats across the lake instead of the owner's carriage. Now how have you been? I'd tell you that you look like shit warmed over, but the full moon was only a day ago." Harry said and smiled at Mooney's shock.

"I see you know of my problem."

"Your furry little problem, yes we know, and I've known for awhile. The five of us have few secrets and none that really matters. Oh hell Potter, remember your manners. Remus Lupin on my right is the lovely Lady Hermione Granger-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. On my left is the lovely Lady Susan Bones, and yes Madam Bones is her aunt. Across from us is Neville Longbottom the heir of the Most Ancient Noble House of Longbottom, and his lovely betrothed Lady Hannah Abbott. Ah yes before I get beat up these lovely ladies next to me are my betrothed. I am Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys an emancipated minor whose guardian is Chief Ragnok of the Goblin Nation, my Little Father as I call him. He calls me Young Warrior, well all goblins do actually. Padfoot can fill you in on most of the details," Harry said with a chuckle.

"I may kill the mutt, he told me you were betrothed but not to two lovely ladies." Remus said and sniggered then shook his head.

"James would be so proud and Lil's would be after him with her wooden spoon and threatening castration." Remus said and reached in his robes and handed Harry a matchbox sized package and added, "The box needs expanded, but it contains every picture of your parents, and you, that I took and could find from others Harry."

They all saw the tears form in Harry's eyes. Frank and Alice had given him a few as had Sirius. Sirius told him he had more but they were someplace he couldn't remember. Most probably, that place was under the Fidelius charm. They talked until the girls ran them out so they could change into school robes. Harry and Neville simply put theirs on over their street clothes. Remus said he would see them later and made his way to his compartment. The Five waited until the rush was over then got off the train. Harry and Neville jumped down then offered their hands to the girls who were pleasantly surprised.

When they got to the lake, they were the last to enter a boat so Harry expanded it for the five of them. Harry stayed behind the other boats until they saw the castle then asked, "Are you ready?"

At the four nods Harry moved the boat around the others then put some speed to it and passed Hagrid.

"You can't do that and there are too many in that boat." Hagrid yelled as they sped across the lake then faded inside the outer doors.

"Good evening Headmistress do you know everyone with me," Harry asked.

"Yes and welcome to Hogwarts, I felt the wards change. I suspect you two have taken ownership of the school."

"Yes Ma'am, but you still have control of the wards, at least shared control, what you can't do is add your own. The wards are cleaner and more powerful than they have been for the last eight hundred years or so. One thing Hermione and I would like is access to the board notes for the last three hundred years. To be honest neither of us is happy about what is not being taught. But we have time to discuss that once we get the information we need." Harry said in his business mode as the others called it.

"Here comes Professor Flitwick our Deputy Headmaster," Minerva told them then introduced them to Filius leaving their titles aside. Harry and Hermione weren't sure how they felt about that yet.

The Five entered the Great Hall, and Harry immediately picked up on where the warriors and Ragnok were but kept his face neutral as he looked around. The founder's table was at the back, and that would be the first change after Voldemort was gone. Harry didn't want his friends close to him, which was one of the reasons he wanted Tom taken out tonight. Harry sat in the center of the table with Hermione on his right and Susan on his left with Neville and Hannah next to Susan.

The older students started filtering in and gave the Five questioning looks. The Five didn't acknowledge the looks or the students behind them. They waited until the doors opened then fell in behind Flitwick and marched to the front. They listened to Alistair do his song about the houses and unity.

As Professor Flitwick started to unravel the roll the hat said, "_**I will sort the founders and friends first Professor. Lord Harry Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys come forth to be sorted please.**_"

Harry strolled forward and sat on the old stool Flitwick put the hat on his head, and the hat said, "_**Founders House. Lady Hermione Granger-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff, please come forward to be sorted.**_" Hermione went to the Founders House.

"_**Lady Susan Bones… Mr. Neville Longbottom heir of House of Longbottom ... Lady Hannah Abbott… when the first years are sorted the second through fourth years will be resorted and given an opportunity to enter Founders House.**_" The hat said and waited for the first years to be called. They got eight more of the fifty new students, including Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Michael Corner, and Eddie Carmichael. During the resorting they picked up Katie Bell, Angelina Johnston, and Alicia Spinnet, Leanne Douglas, Alice Mahon, Betty Stacy, Veronica Lake, Annette Francis, Marylyn Monroe, Shelly West, Loretta Lynn, Cedric Diggory, Ernie Macmillan, Curtis Wright, Robert Presley, Miles Belchley, David Spencer, Warren McKay, George Straight, Gene Watson, Jerry Naylor, John Cash, and Tom Cash.

Minerva started the opening feast and after dinner, she made some announcements, especially the one about the third floor. As she started to excuse the students, Harry interrupted her.

"Excuse me Headmistress but I think we need to introduce the heads of the Founders House, and also it might be nice to introduce the new owners of Hogwarts and the surrounding 200 square miles, including Hogsmeade."

"Very well Mr. Potter…"

"Its Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys Ma'am and you damn well know it. Perhaps you might want to join the previous Headmaster, that can be arranged rather quickly. That's twice you've slighted one of the Ruling Nine this evening, and I'll damn well not put up with it. Now Professor Flitwick may take your place as Headmaster and Professor Sprout is his new Deputy. Do you wish to continue teaching Transfiguration because if not I have two qualified to do so standing by. I do believe you forgot I was taught by my father, Ragnok Chief of the Goblin Nation, and an affront to me is an affront to him. And neither of us will stand for it, from you or any other. Did I make myself clear Ms. McGonagall?"

"Perfectly clear Lord Potter–Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys."

"Thank you, Lord Potter will do in the future. Now if Lord Sirius Black, member of the Ruling Nine, and Mr. Remus Lupin would enter please." Sirius and Remus entered the Great Hall.

"These two ex-Marauders are the heads of the Founders House as such they may take points and give detentions. They, nor the owners, will put up with bullying and certain pranks are just that. If you do not like this feel free to leave and don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out. If you leave, see teller number two, at Gringotts in Diagon Alley for a full refund of tuition. Be warned this is not a damn playground it is a school, and we are here to learn. If you are not you may leave. There are new wards put up as of this afternoon, hex someone and be imprisoned it's that simple.

The girl's dorms are for girls, and the boy's dorms are for boys, there will be no cross visits. That is what common rooms are for, to meet your housemates. Broom closets and unused classrooms are sealed, as are unused hallways and other parts of the castle. The astronomy tower is closed after dark. At curfew, all common rooms are locked down and the Heads of Houses receive a report of who is out and where they are and the offender is frozen in place."

"The days of no expulsions are over. They ended with the ex-Headmaster. Break the rules twice and you're gone. It's that simple. And to those who play Quidditch read the rules and play by them, or you'll be ejected from the game, second time, and you're off the team. If you can't tell a person's head from a bludger don't play. One other thing there is a basilisk that roams the forest now looking for food. For those who don't know, she can kill you with her eyes or petrify you and store you to dine on later. That's only one of the reasons the forbidden forest is forbidden."

"By a show of hands who knows the penalties for messing with a betrothed person..."

"Not many, damn. All right the simple answer is don't. The more complicated answer is it is determined by the parties involved in a betrothal agreement. Basically, that says if I'm betrothed to Susan, she is the beautiful red headed niece of our lovely Minister. You mess with either of us, I can decide to put you to death or send you to Azkaban for two hundred years. I may even have you flogged in Diagon Alley. Now I am betrothed to Lady Hermione Granger-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff and to Lady Susan Bones. The Heir Longbottom is betrothed to Lady Hannah Abbott. Mess with any of us and shoveling dragon dung in the bowels of Gringotts will appeal to you as heaven."

"Take him now!" Harry yelled and Quirrell went stiff and a cocoon formed around him.

"Witches and wizards may I present Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort. Tommy boy here is neither a Lord, nor a pureblood. His mother was a squib that was the last of a minor Slytherin line, and his father was a rich baron's son who lost his title. Tom's mother died shortly after he was born 31 December 1926, and he was raised in a Muggle orphanage. He went to Hogwarts, and was sorted into Slytherin. Trust me Tommy the ring doesn't like that fact or what you did to it.

Slytherin was once a proud house steeped in honor and tradition. Salazar took first generations, half-bloods, and pureblood students and treated them equally well. He looked for those of ambition and cunning, people that wanted to get ahead. And he threw bullies out as fast as I will. Now there is a segment of our population who looks down on non humans such as our goblin friends. Well guess who just captured you-know-who. Voldemort means flight from death in English. Well, Tommy the goblins captured your ass and are going to see you fly to death not from it. And yes Tom your trinkets and snake are gone and I wear Salazar's ring."

Except a very few Slytherins, the entire hall stood, clapped, and cheered.

When it finally got quiet Harry continued, "Professor McGonagall and I had a slightly different plan, but I could see Quirrell better than she could, so I had to alter it somewhat to keep his attention on me. My father Chief Ragnok, for those of you who don't understand that try adoption on for size, saw what was happening, and moved his men in place then signaled me mentally. It's a form of legilimency people. Good lord don't you study. Nymphadora Tonks you know these answers don't you cousin.

"Don't call me that you little shit."

"Yes dear. Welcome back to the House of Black, by the way Dora. See one of some five hundred knows what I'm talking about. Now as for why I kept using Tommy boy it's because he absolutely hates being called that. As far as the third floor goes, Hagrid will take care of that after dinner. As far as the basilisk goes, she is here and belongs to me. So keep in mind what I said about messing with those of us who are betrothed. I'll not tolerate it. Now someone has a Marauder artifact if it is in Lord Black's or Mr. Lupin's hand by noon tomorrow there is not a problem if I have to ask Lady Hogwarts where it is, there is a problem and not one you want."

"Lady Hogwarts do you know where my map is?"

"_**Of course, my Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin.**_"

"Thank you My Lady."

"Headmistress, if Founders House has enough players to field a Quidditch team, including first years may we join the rotation?"

"Yes if your first years have parents or guardians permission and Lord Potter, I already have your permission so you do not need to contact him. Professor Flitwick just confirmed your coded message to your father, so I won't kick your ass, as I believe you so aptly phrased it for tonight. However, I do reserve the right to change that, if it should happen again."

"Yes Ma'am, and just so you know I will be properly chastised this evening I'm sure. And to you, blokes who think I'm lucky to have two beautiful ladies I can agree with that sentiment. But think about what happens when they're both angry with me at the same time. Because believe me, I can feel their anger for messing with the Headmistress. If I may suggest Headmistress with the entire country celebrating, tomorrow we might do the same at Hogwarts. I'm sure the pictures of his demise will be in the Daily Prophet in the morning, especially since we are several hours ahead of our plan."

"I think you're wrong Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin. You erred in saying one day. It shall be three. Now let's eat," McGonagall replied and the food appeared on the tables.

After dinner, Sirius and Remus held the Founders House students so the others could clear the hall. It gave them a chance to meet each other.

"Excuse me Lord Potter, I'm George Weasley, and I believe Fred, and I have something to give you. But could you tell us who they were?"

"Sure that's a fair trade. Prongs was James Potter, Padfoot is Sirius Black. Mooney is Remus Lupin, and Wormtail, we don't talk about because he was a traitor, but I believe you knew him as Scabbers."

They handed the map over to Harry, and he whispered, "For such good service you'll get the updated version 7.3," and laughed when their eyes went wide.

"You know Lord…"

"Its Harry guys and welcome to Founders House."

"What?"

"We want honorable people in our house, and you proved you are honorable. Based on what we observed earlier your other brothers won't make the cut so to speak. Does the young one even chew his food? Whom do you know that would make a good Keeper? And no Oliver Wood is out we want hard workers not fanatics. I shudder to think of him as a captain. You'd be practicing in sleet at two in the bloody morning."

Finally, Sirius said, "Come on you lot, follow me and read this on your way." He handed a folded paper back to Fred. It read: _the Founders House is on the first floor. Simply pull the left side of the frame when you see the portrait of the founders._

As they approached the area, the portrait came clear and Sirius opened it. They entered a huge common room. There were several overstuffed couches and single chairs. A large window overlooked the lake and Hogsmeade. The amazing thing was everything was on one floor, and everyone had his or her own room. Each room had a desk, queen-sized bed with nightstands, full bath, and wardrobe. After changing into jeans and a t-shirt that said 'I belong to Hermione and Susan' Harry went back to the common room.

"Pretty nice pup."

"Hermione and Susan helped quite a bit. The lady's rooms are about the same. I like the idea of the clusters by years, but we can still communicate with each other. Ah here are the others."

"Let's get started by introducing ourselves and tell us about what you like and don't like, if you use a nickname, that kind of thing. I'm Harry Potter, which you already know. Now about me, well a bunch of people think I lived through being hit by an **~Avada Kedavra~** maybe, maybe not I don't know, and no one else does either. I damn sure didn't kill Tom or kick his soul out of his body. I was 15 months old and don't remember it. It's very possible Mum or Dad did something that saved me. That's more likely than me doing anything other than messing my nappies or wetting on him. I detest this boy who lives crap as much as the 'you know who' bull crap. Hermione."

"I'm Hermione Granger…

"I'm Susan Bones… I also answer to Sue.

"I'm Neville Longbottom … some call me Nev, and I answer.

"Ok now who wants to learn magic, and I mean to learn it… good. Now don't get miffed when I say the first years have an advantage here, but it's true. We start with wandless magic, and not the bull you see some do. Show them Nev please." Nev held his hand out then handed Hannah a dozen roses of different colors.

"Those are the everlasting roses that never die, fade, or need water."

"That's magic, now who can disappear?"

They all looked at him like he was strange, then the Five disappeared. And one flipped Daphne's hair, and Harry turned Sirius pink.

"Damn it Harry Potter."

"What? I was in my room getting these books. Now that's the kind of magic were talking about. Cedric hit me with a stunner."

"Are you sure?"

"Time out Harry, Cedric. What is the house rules for intra house betting? ₭5, ₴1, ₲1. I think it should be reasonable but fun." Hermione said.

"Well for fun stuff I'd think ₴2 or ₭10 should be good. It's small but enough to show interest. For a pool like when is James going to ask Tonya to be his girlfriend then up it to 5 or ten sickles because you have a larger audience and more time to take bets." Sirius said.

"That's good I've got ₭10 that says Harry doesn't get hit," she looked at Harry and said, "if you do get hit, I'll hit you also. I'm still pissed at you."

Harry shuddered and said, "yes dear." The others roared and broke the tension and started bringing the House together.

"Whenever you're ready Cedric," Harry said and turned his back. Cedric said, "Stupefy"

They all saw the red beam start for Harry then bounced up and hit the ceiling. Harry disappeared and appeared behind Cedric and yelled, "Booo!" Cedric jumped, and Harry took his wand.

"That's easier on Cedric than Expelliarmus and knocking him back. Ok everyone relax, and take deep breaths through your nose and hold, exhale from your mouth. Breathe in, hold, out. Relax and close your eyes and find your inner magic. You should feel it then follow it to your center or core. All cores are different mine is a light, but the closer you get the more you can feel it. When you think you have it, tell your magic to float you above your chair or couch. You have to believe you can do this and then convince your magic to do what you want, and you want to float above your seat." Harry kept talking in a soothing tone and told Padma to open her eyes and look down.

She said, "I did it" then dropped back to the couch.

"All right stop, and open your eyes please. As I said, the longer you've used a wand the more dependent you become on the wand. Everyone in this room did wandless magic only it was called accidental magic. The difference one is controlled, and the other isn't. Padma learned that for levitation, you must not break your concentration. Think of the advantage of being able to shield with one hand and cast with the other."

"Now for tonight's exercise, I want you to clear your mind. And no that doesn't mean to get rid of all thoughts it means concentrate on something large like a field of flowers, a lake or the sky. I use the night sky. When you have that then look inward again and search for your magic. When you find it, and you will, return to your clear mind, and relax and sleep. This is the first step in mind magic and when we are finished, damn few wizards can invade your mind. Now I do believe my ladies want a word with me. Most probably several words so I'll say good night, and if I'm not at breakfast search for my body please."

Harry entered one of the conference rooms, and closed the door and put wards up.

"Alright ladies who won?"

"We split one each. I got the part we were moving the schedule up, but Sue got the part Minerva was in danger. We both missed the part the warriors were moving in."

"Ok what do we call Tom for the prank?" Harry asked.

"I'm thinking Moldysquirrel I'm not fond of Moldyshorts or Voldeysnorts," was Hermione's reply.

"I could go with Moldysquirrel or Voldeysquirrell," Sue said.

"Nice start on the wandless magic earlier Harry, some of them will never get it, you know that right?"

"Yes I know Hermione, but at least they will have had the opportunity. Are you ladies ready to go to bed?" Harry asked.

They looked at him and giggled, "Together, one at a time, or separately?" they chorused.

He turned beet red, and Sue grabbed his left ear while Hermione grabbed his right, and they took down the wards and opened the door.

"Harry James Potter don't you ever talk to the Headmistress like that again you've been taught better than that." Hermione almost shouted.

"Yes dear."

"Couch. Now. You'll sleep on it until your manners improve. Not this one you git, the one in your room." Susan shrilled, stamped her foot, and pointed toward the boy's dorm.

"But, but, but."

"Bedroom couch now!" the girls said together. Harry hung his head and mumbled 'women'.

"We heard that Potter, keep it up and there'll be no flying." They shouted as one at his back while he hung his head and smiled. As soon as he entered his bedroom, he put up his privacy wards and shifted to the bank's lobby next to Ragnok.

**Gringotts Bank**

The lobby was full of reporters all yapping and yelling questions.

"Silence! If you do not remain quiet, and orderly, you will be removed from the bank immediately. You are here for one purpose only, and that is to witness the trial of one Tom Marvolo Riddle known to you as Voldemort. The panel of judges includes the Minister for Magic Madam Amelia Bones, the Chief Warlock Croaker, a member representing the Ruling Nine Lady Augusta Longbottom, the Head of Gringotts Security Sharpaxe, and me Chief of the Goblin Nation Ragnok. Bring in the accused." Ragnok stated.

Six goblin warriors brought in the cocoon that held Voldemort and stood it in front of the judges. The back of Quirrell's head clearly showed Voldemort's face. Photographers went mad taking pictures. The cocoon rotated so the head faced the judges.

"A brief history before the trial begins. For Voldemort's spirit to possess someone, they must allow it willingly. What Quirinus Quirrell may not have realized is that this possession causes a human body to begin deteriorating, and it will die in less than one year. By allowing Voldemort to possess him, Quirrell signed his own death warrant, and nothing can stop that. A trap was set at Hogwarts to capture Voldemort, and it was carried out successfully this evening by my warriors and me with Lord Potter and the Headmistress providing a distraction. At no time was any student in danger. The trial of Tom Marvolo Riddle is now in session."

"Mr. Riddle can you hear me clearly."

"Yes," the face said.

"For your information, the cocoon you're in forces you to tell the truth." Ragnok stated.

"Do what you will, I am immortal and shall return." Tom replied.

"I'm glad you think so, but your trinkets have been destroyed." Ragnok answered.

R "Is your name Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

T "Yes"

R "Are you known as Voldemort?"

T "Yes"

R "How many people have you killed or ordered killed?"

T "Thousands including goblins"

R "Are you admitting your guilt?"

T "Yes"

Ragnok and the other judges conferred then Ragnok stood and said, "It is the decision of this panel that Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle be put to death by sending him through our veil of death with the panel as the only witnesses. However, photographs of the execution will be provided to the press. Mr. Tom Marvolo Riddle may your god have mercy on you because we have none. This concludes the trial of Tom Marvolo Riddle. If you sit quietly, we will provide the photographs when we return. Take that trash to the death room please." Ragnok commanded and the panel plus Harry followed the guards.

Deep within Gringotts, they entered a room. Its only unusual feature was an arch covered by a veil.

"Mr. Riddle that veil will send you to your final judgment. You'll find your quest of immortality will end like all previous ones. That ending is your death and final judgment." Ragnok told Tom.

"Good bye Tommy boy I hope you don't enjoy hell. One day perhaps Dumbledore will join you, and you can discuss where you both went wrong." Harry stated with a smirk.

The cocoon was levitated slowly toward the veil and then through it. They all heard the scream "Nooo". The wizards and goblins relaxed, shook hands, and even hugged each other. What they didn't know at the time was that Tom used the mark to draw magic from his followers in an attempt to save his worthless life. As their magic left them through the mark, they died a painful death.

In the Gringotts dungeons, Draco Malfoy looked in horror as his parents screamed and grabbed their left arms then died in pain. Draco was alone and scared. He knew he should be going to Hogwarts to learn magic and follow his father's footsteps serving the dark lord. Now all he had to look forward to was shoveling dragon shit. He yelled for a guard crying that something had happened to his parents.

A guard entered the cell and removed the left sleeve from the adult Malfoy robes showing a dark red mark. "Stupid humans tying their magic to another person is never a good idea. Well, he used it to try to save himself apparently. Shame this, we could have got at least 120 years of work from them. You're healthier perhaps we can get longer out of you."

The guard levitated the bodies and mumbled something about dragon food and dung as he left the cell. Draco sat on the stone slab that was his bed, with his head in his hands wondering how dumb his parents were. He sat for hours reviewing his life and that of his father and mother. What he saw wasn't pleasant as he realized his parents had dishonored the House of Malfoy. He wished there was a way for him to return House Malfoy to honor.

As the reporters were receiving their photos, Harry faded to Hermione's bedroom where Susan waited with her psuedo sister.

**Founder's House – Hogwarts **

"It's done and he's gone for good, here are our copies of the photos. Not much to see really, the only sound was his scream as he passed through the veil. Come hug your future husband good night and sleep well my ladies."

They did as Harry asked and were surprised when he told them he loved them. Harry left for his room but made a detour to the Great Hall. He slept in until 6:45 a.m., then got up and showered. He put a set of cheap school robes on then went to the common room.

"Good morning everyone, Voldemort is dead. Really dead this time, I watched him being sent through the goblin's veil of death last night. Who managed to clear their mind?"

All the first-year student hands were raised along with most second-year students. Third and fourth years knew they would need to catch up.

"That's great ladies and men. What I propose is that we study magic in the morning the next two days then have fun in the afternoon and evening. Sue will work with the firsties, Hermione with the second years, Hannah and Nev with the third years, and I'll work with the fourth-year group. I don't know if you've had a chance to look around our wing, but we are set up better than the other houses. The door next to Salazar's portrait opens to stairs. If you go down, there is a full potions lab stocked with everything you'll need for classes. Our elves are distributing books that explain ingredients and how to prepare them. It's a how to and why book that you should have been told to purchase. The previous potion Professor was less than adequate. Sirius and Remus were both outstanding potion students."

"Up stairs are four more levels, immediately above us is our library. It is like no other, because you'll find some scrolls written by Merlin and the founders. While you may read and make notes, they cannot leave the library. The third floor is classrooms and three dueling rooms so you can practice for your OWLs and NEWTs. The top floor is our game room and ballroom as well as meeting rooms. Now the kicker, mixed couples can meet and snog, but it goes no further than that unless you're married. You can bring guests from the other houses to the common room, but you must lead them by the hand. When they leave, they will have no memory of the common room's location. Let's go to breakfast."

They entered the Great Hall and found their table was at the front parallel to the head table. They were jumbled up instead of sitting by ages. Harry sat between his ladies in front of Minerva. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as the students chatted and ate until the Headmistress entered.

A trumpet sounded, and the Great Hall ceiling flashed and showed fireworks as the Great Hall torches dimmed. Then large words began scrolling from the front to the back.

**At 2107 hours, 1 September 1991**

**The trial of Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**It began in front of five judges.**

**Chaired by Chief Ragnok**

**Judges included**

**Minister Amelia Bones**

**Chief Warlock Croaker**

**Ruling Nine member Augusta Longbottom**

**Chief of Goblin Security Sharpaxe **

**Chief Ragnok questioned the defendant**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Moldysquirrel or Voldeysquirrell**

**Under questioning Tommy boy admitted guilt**

**After conferring, the judges sentenced him to death**

**At 2123 hours, 1 September 1991 **

**Tom Marvolo Riddle was sent through the veil of death**

**This message was presented by … someone!**

As the last line appeared the Slytherins hair and robes turned to green and silver stripes. The other houses laughed. Then the Ravenclaws hair and robes turned to blue and bronze, followed by the Hufflepuffs turning to canary yellow and midnight black. The Gryffindors turned to scarlet and gold, while the Founders turned to royal blue and gold. At the head table, the Professors smiled until they changed to polka dots that included all the school colors.

The ceiling showed fireworks again and then everyone read: **The Marauders have returned!**

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin detention, my office after breakfast." Minerva yelled.

"Excuse me Headmistress but you can only give detention to students. Besides that, Remus and I are not guilty of this. In seven years here, we were never able to change the ceiling you are being misdirected just as Lily used to do. Remember it was Lily not James and I that changed your robes."

"Alright I apologize. While I have the floor, notice the two students sitting at the small table to my left. These two decided to check out Mr. Potter's statement about getting caught out after curfew. As you can see, they were caught. Their punishment is a month's detention with Mr. Filch for a week, then the heads of house for a week. If they're caught again they will be expelled. Since Tom Marvolo Riddle is dead all students may visit Hogsmeade on weekends from 08:00 until 16:00 on Saturday and Sunday if you are not serving detention. However, you need your parent's or guardian's permission. Adult students may travel anywhere they wish from the end of their last class on Friday until 16:00 Sunday unless you are serving detention. Keep in mind this is a privilege and not a right. Saturday 14 September, the school will hold an open house for all parents, this includes muggle parents. All parents will be invited to attend Quidditch matches as well. We will treat all of our guests with respect, now I believe Lord Gryffindor-Potter has something to say."

"Good morning. I said last night that a basilisk roams our grounds, what I didn't say for obvious reasons is that her name is Sadie. I do control her as Salazar's heir, since he hatched and raised her. Sadie has graciously offered to let us ride her back and tour the forbidden forest. Her main job is the protection of Hogwarts, its students, and staff in that order. She will hood her eyes so that it's safe to see her head. Be warned she seems somewhat of a prankster with a sense of humor."

"Harry she's huge at least 60 feet long."

"I know Hagrid I met Sadie earlier this summer. Tommy boy used his blood status to control her and kill Myrtle. But my status is higher than his was, so I now control her. I suspect the Acromantula colony has been thinned a bit? She says they are tasty but stringy and don't smell very good. Oh I almost forgot. Ollivander wants to see you about getting you a new wand."

Hagrid cried and blew his nose causing a roar of laughter.

"One last thing, beginning at lunch the house tables will be replaced with round tables seating from six to twelve. There will be no house designations during those meals. This provides a chance to meet your peers and get to know them. Remember its good business to meet possible customers or partners. And limiting yourself to one-fourth the student population is not good business. Thank you Headmistress."

Harry sat down, as Fred stood and began to clap he was followed by George then the others. Soon, everyone except a handful of Slytherins was clapping for Harry, who was beet red from his head down to his toes.

**End of flashback**

**May 15, 2166**

The old man returned his thoughts to the present deciding it had been one hell of a way to be introduced to the wizard world. He remembered his wedding on his 16th birthday 170 years ago, but it seemed like yesterday to him. He slumped in his chair. He lost Sue on 2 May 2166, and Hermione nine days later. They had good years and had five sets of twins that included eight boys and two of the three girls, 44 grand children, 112 great-grand children, and 206 great, great-grandchildren. All lines were secure again. Ragnok had retired and turned the Chief duties over to Sharpaxe. Harry wasn't surprised to find out Ragnok was 202 years old when they met.

Three dark lords had raised their ugly head, one in North Africa, another in New Zealand, and the last in Brazil. A mixed force of wizards, goblins, and elves, quickly and publicly took them and their few followers out. Harry knew it would happen again but not in his lifetime since it was nearly over.

Harry stood and walked to his quarters. He put his funeral robes on and lay on his bed not bothering to cover himself against the cool evening air. "Well I've kept my ladies waiting too long." He said and closed his eyes one last time.

Harry's grandson Harry James Gryffindor found him and said, "Rest in peace granddad you deserve it."

At a place, some call heaven two twenty-year-old women waited with their parents and family including James and Lily Potter. Padfoot, Mooney and their wives and family waited nearby as a tall man with messy raven hair appeared. He looked to be twenty-two or so and was fit. He moved with the grace of a jungle cat. His smile reached his eyes as he held his arms open for his ladies.

**The End of Introduction to the Wizard World.**

**A/N: thanks to those who review or add my stories to favorites, and me to their favorite authors list. I take this as a compliment and appreciate them, each and every one. I know my stories are not liked by everyone but that's life, and I accept that, and it doesn't bother me. Live long, and prosper, and treat all with the same kindness you wish to be treated with.**

31


	5. Final Chapter

Hi All;

At 0308 hours, 22 June 2015, MSgt SilverDollar began his next great adventure. We, the family, would like to thank you for your kind reviews. None of us feel qualified to answer for Dad (I would hate to have to answer to him later), but know each review is read and appreciated.

SFC CopperHead


End file.
